


a peony for your thoughts

by ka_na_ri_ya



Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "Hi, welcome to Make Your Daisy," Copter calls out from where he's standing behind the counter, "If you need anything, let me know," he eyes the man up and down, "Do you need a towel?""Um..." the man clears his throat and winces once he notices how soaked through the mat has become, "Sorry about this. Didn't bother looking up the weather this morning and didn't grab my umbrella. But if you don't mind."
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

The soft patter of the rain outside envelops the flower shop in its own hushed environment. Copter finds himself distracted from work, watching the drops splash onto the glass windows of the shop as the people outside duck under the awnings of other shops to avoid the downpour, laughing as they point at each other at how wet the other one is. He's hoping some potential customers will come in to avoid the rain even if it's a non holiday, so there's no reason for people to come in other than to walk around the store and leave without buying anything as usual.

He's been craving some kind of human contact after a few hours of nothing. It's a typical occurrence for the shop to be subdued during the weekdays compared to the weekend. Copter enjoys working here because of the quiet and how hands off his boss is. She would stop by every morning prior to opening to make sure the shop is ready with new inventory before everyone comes in and then she's off to her other florist shop on the other side of the city.

There's no bouquets or flower baskets to make for any special occasion due to Tee having filled the orders the day before in time for the delivery truck to pick them up this morning. Copter considered making some random bouquets, but most of the shelves in the floral refrigerators are filled to the brim with fresh, colorful ones that again, Tee made the day before.

The morning has been quiet and the afternoon is starting to look the same. Copter almost fell asleep against the counter earlier, having watered and freshly trimmed all the flowers within a couple of hours of him coming in.

He sighs and rearranges the pens in a cup that's near him. Fake flowers made of cloth are taped at the end of the pen, covered in green tape to resemble a stem. Copter had done them one day out of boredom. Rearranging doesn't take very long though and he drums his fingers on the wooden counter as he looks around for something to do.

He takes out his phone, opting to watch stupid and silly online videos instead.

It's when he's in the middle of watching a toy llama twerking that the door slams right open and Copter hears the clear rush of the rain. He drops his phone with a clatter from surprise and hastily shoves it into his apron pocket, before straightening up to give off at least some semblance of professionalism. There is a heady smell of humidity that wafts through the still opened door.

The newcomer is a man, who staggers into the shop all soaked through, and the wet drops fall all over the ground. He lets go of the door handle and there's a flustered look on his face as he attempts to dry himself, but to no avail. Copter feels a little sympathy for him, knowing what that feels like.

"Hi, welcome to Make Your Daisy," Copter calls out from where he's standing behind the counter, "If you need anything, let me know," he eyes the man up and down, "Do you need a towel?"

"Um..." the man clears his throat and winces once he notices how soaked through the mat has become, "Sorry about this. Didn't bother looking up the weather this morning and didn't grab my umbrella. But if you don't mind."

Copter reaches under the counter, grabbing a dry towel from the stack of towels that's used to dry the counters and shelves. As he walks closer, Copter notices how much taller the man is compared to him and the serious look on his face is intimidating, what with the sharp curve of his eyes. As he nears him though, the man gives him a friendly, open smile that transforms his face as he takes the towel from Copter's outstretched hand.

"Thanks man," he says as he pats the towel against his cheek and Copter's distracted by the long, smooth column of his neck.

"Y-Yea, no problem," Copter points a thumb back over to the counter, "I'll be over there, if you ah-- need anything."

The man nods, giving him a small smile as he continues to attempt to dry his bare arms. Copter rushes back and decides to make more bouquets, stocked shelves be damned. It doesn't hurt to make some more, he reasons. Not exactly sure what to make, he grabs a few different ones from their buckets, based on their similar colors. After placing them on the counter, he undoes the rubber bands that hold the flowers together and they tumble out of the pile, rolling around the counter.

He pulls out a few of the pinks and yellows from the stack, thinking they would go nicely with the baby breath. Fresh flowers always smell lovely to him and it calms him down in an instant.

There's a cough and Copter glances up to see the man holding out the wet towel to him, "Thank you for that," he looks less dry and his hair is fluffed up, although his clothes are a lost cause. Copter takes the towel back and bends down to put the towel with the soiled ones. When he straightens up, Copter sees the man is still standing there staring back at him.

"Did you um...did you need something?"

"Hmm well I was hoping you could help me," he taps his long fingernails against the wooden top.

"Ok."

"I have a date tonight," the man tilts his head as he stares at Copter, "What do you think goes well for a one year anniversary?"

Of course, he has someone. Copter's not surprised that someone who looks like _that_ does.

He points over at the floral refrigerator where the bouquets that Tee had made are in and the newer ones that sit on the white shelf against the wall, "Some of those are pretty good."

The man glances over and walks towards it with slow footsteps, "These ones over here?"

"Yea."

His long fingers reach out to touch a petal of the tulips and pass on to the camellias. He does this for a few moments and Copter goes back to work, occasionally glancing over at him to see if he needs any help. The rain outside is still pouring and Copter is enjoying the white noise. The humidity from outside enhances the smell of the flowers in a way that is not too overpowering in its aroma, but giving a scent that Copter finds pleasant and soothing.

"Do you know the meaning of these flowers?" the man asks, interrupting the companionable silence that built between them.

"Uh. No, sorry," Copter snips the leaves off of the stems, letting them fall down the floor, and slips the freshly cut stems into the glass vase next to him, "Never learned it."

The man looks over at him with a frown, "Isn't that something all florists should know? The language of flowers or whatever?"

"Nah. I'm not really a florist, I just work here. I follow the guidelines for basic bouquets that my boss told me would go together and not think about it," he frowns, "I probably shouldn't have said that," he says with contrition. He feels a little stupid for sounding like he's ungrateful for his job, and to a stranger no less, when he's really not. He loves working here to be honest, even if he doesn't know much about flowers at all. The fact that his boss even gave him a job in the first place was shocking enough for Copter when he came in for an interview.

"Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble. You seem to be doing a good job with the ones you're making right now," the man lets out a long sigh, pouting as he gazes back at the extravagant bouquets before him, "That's too bad though. My girlfriend's into that sort of thing and tried to teach me some, but I always forget like an idiot. I'm not sure what would be meaningful for her."

Copter purses his mouth to the side and walks out from behind the counter to stand next to him. He reaches towards one of the red tulips and roses bouquets that he had taken out of the fridge earlier to be displayed. Tee always had an eye for flower arranging and these were gorgeous as always, "I've seen a lot of people get this one around Valentine's. Usually we have to make a lot of pre-orders for it," he holds it out to the man, "I know red roses stand for some kind of romantic love at least. She'll probably love this for your guys' anniversary."

The man is looking down at the bouquet with a curious expression and inspects it. Copter feels awkward the longer he stands there, holding the bouquet out like this. Like he's giving the man this bunch of romantic flowers for a nonexistent date.

"I'll take this then," he says, smiling down at Copter, "It's beautiful."

"Great," Copter turns around, taking the bouquet along with him to make the purchase. It's a quick transaction between them, Copter muttering the price to him and bundling the bouquet with a dark, red ribbon. He throws in a packet of plant food for good measure. After the man makes his payment, Copter hands over the bouquet to him.

"Thank you," the man holds the flowers to his chest and beams at Copter.

Copter thinks the man has a nice smile and his eyes follow him as he walks towards the entrance.

And then he's gone, followed by the sound of the rain echoing into the flower shop.

\--

It's a little over a month later when that very same man comes back.

"Hi! I don't know if you remember me?"

Copter blinks.

"Sorry, that's a really awkward way of greeting you," the man says with a shy grin, rubbing the back of his neck, "You've probably seen hundreds of customers since you last saw me."

Copter wonders if it'd be weird if he says he does remember him. It has been over a month after all.

He shakes his head instead, "No I do. I remember you."

The man brightens up, looking like an eager puppy. Copter's slightly endeared, "Really?"

"Yea, you bought the bouquet with the red roses and tulips for your girlfriend on your one year anniversary," Shit, now that might be too much to admit to remembering. _God, what the hell, Copter._

To Copter's surprise, the man nods his head and his grin widens, "Yea! Wow, you have a good memory. She loved it by the way. She found it romantic. Thank you for your help," he says with such sincerity.

"That's good," Copter smiles back, unable to keep a serious expression on his face at the exuberant energy the man exudes, "Are you here to buy something for another occasion then?"

"Yep!" the man leans his elbows against the counter. It makes him stand at the same level as Copter's height and he nears closer, "My mom's birthday is next week and I wanted something flowery for her gift. Could I make a custom order?"

"Depends on what flowers you want really, to get it done on time. Some might be in season, others might not," Copter takes out the notepad for orders such as this and grabs one of the decorated flower pens from the cup besides him, "You have an idea of what you want?"

"Yea, her favorite flower. It's hibiscus. The yellow kind. I figured it wouldn't be super easy to get, so my brother told me to come here way before her birthday to make an order just in case. I'm also thinking of adding white jasmines to it too. Do you think those two go together ok? Should I add anything else? I don't want to add too much if it's not needed." He's staring at Copter with such worried eyes, as if placing his entire trust into Copter's hands to make sure his gift to his mother is good enough.

Copter smiles.

"Yellow and white go well together. And sometimes the simpler the better," he taps his pen against the counter as he thinks it over, "You may be in luck though. Hibiscus are an all year round flower, so we'd get it pretty easily. Jasmines are in season too."

"O good," the man grins in relief and looks up to his left as he ponders, pinching his bottom lip and tapping his fingers against the counter. Copter wants to reach over to make him stop, "I suppose I'll have eight for each then."

"Anything else for it?"

"Hmm nah, you're right. The simpler the better."

Copter takes out a binder from the side and opens it up to the laminated pages with a flourish, "You should look through this to decide how you want them arranged. The color and size of the vase. Or if you don't want that, there are some different basket options. Greenery is something to consider too for the bouquet. Some people prefer none at all and only want the flowers. Also, you need to decide the color of the ribbon, unless you don't want any ribbons either. I personally recommend that if you go with a clear vase to get one, but it's a preference. Then there's..." Copter trails off his usual sales pitch when he looks up and notices the man staring at him instead of the pages, his mouth slack jawed.

"Um."

"What is it?"

"I didn't realize flowers involved so much decision making to be honest," the man chuckles, rubbing a hand over his mouth. His eyelashes are long as he looks down at the open binder where Copter's hand is splayed over, "So I just have to decide from these options then huh," he mutters to himself. Copter could see the confusion flying around his head and he looks like he's about to bolt.

"If that's a bit much," Copter flips the pages towards the back, "You can always choose from these basic packages. I should have started with this instead of starting with all of that."

"Gee, that would have helped," the man says in jest, "But thank you," he leans down, reading the pages before him. He eventually decides on one after some time has passed, tapping his finger over a photo of a clear glass cube as the vase and selects a rather simple package to decorate the bouquet.

"What's your name and number?" Copter asks as he writes the order down.

"Uh...what?" the man has a surprised expression when Copter looks up at him. Since he's a lot closer now, Copter notices he has two distinct moles on his face that add a bit of charm.

"Name? For the order?"

"O! Um...Sorry, 's gonna sound dumb but I thought you were hitting on me."

" _Wow_."

"What? I'm good looking right?" the man shrugs and Copter could tell he's trying not to laugh, as he covers his mouth with a fist, "I'm totally joking by the way," he says with a little more seriousness, but there's a mirth behind his eyes.

Copter shakes his head, smiling, "You're cocky aren't you?"

"I can be humble too! The name's Kimmon. Ah! Here I'll write the number down," he picks the pen out from Copter's grasp and Copter's a bit taken aback at his boldness. He watches him write it down on the notepad and notes that his handwriting is a little slanted and sloppy. Once finished, Kimmon straightens up and hands over the pen back to him, "What's your name?" he peers down at Copter's chest, staring straight at the name tag, "Copter?"

"The one and only."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kimmon."

"I know."

He laughs into the palm of his hand, "So do I pay now or later?"

"O, now please," Copter picks up the tablet to type it in. Kimmon's whistling as he waits and looks around the store, "Have you worked here long?"

"Maybe a little less than a year."

"What's it like? It seems relaxing with all the flowers."

Copter flips the tablet around for Kimmon to see the breakdown of the price, "It's nice. I like the smells and my boss is chill with my hours. I never thought I'd work at some place like this, but I'm glad I am."

Kimmon hands over his credit card, which Copter takes, "Where did you think you'd work then?"

"Um...I don't know. Maybe a waiter somewhere and dealing with unhappy customers. At least here nobody yells at me. It's flowers. You have to be a bitter person to be mad around flowers."

"That's true, that's very true," Kimmon nods and hums a bit as he looks around the shop, "Hmm well it's quaint. I like it here. I told my girlfriend about it after I gave her those flowers. Remember how I said she's into that flower language? She _loves_ flowers. She's come over a few times already and decorates her apartment with the daisies. I forgot what they mean, but she'll cover her balcony with them."

"Huh," Copter swipes the card, trying to think of the customers that have come during his shifts and buying daisies. Nobody really comes to mind, "I don't remember her, sorry."

Kimmon shrugs and then brightens up, "O! That means I must be really special for you to remember me!"

Copter rolls his eyes, not caring if Kimmon sees, "Please sign the screen," Kimmon laughs in response and does so, taking back his card, "It was nice to meet you, Copter. You guys will call me I'm guessing?"

"Yes. It was nice doing business with you."

"So professional," Kimmon teases and walks backwards towards the entrance. He sends a casual salute of his two fingers to Copter, "I'll see you when I pick it up! Bye!" he says, opening the door and leaves. He's like a hurricane of energy with his rapid way of talking and Copter feels like his thoughts are in disarray from it. He hasn't really met anyone so exuberant in his life before.

It's later that Copter realizes he won't be the one on shift when Kimmon would most likely pick up his order. He earlier asked his boss for the week off due to the heavy load of university exams next week and Tee was willing to come in.

He's not sure if it's disappointment he feels or what.

\--

Kimmon's back two weeks later, opening the door with a flourish and the little bell, which was a new addition, rings throughout the shop. Copter's surprised, not expecting to ever see him again.

"Hi Kimmon," he greets from where he's standing and spraying the flowers in their buckets with a spritzer. He's currently working through the morning glories.

"O!" Kimmon exclaims and snaps a quick finger at him, "You remember me!" He brings his hands to his chin, "I knew it. My irresistible good looks make a lasting impression."

"You ever think it's because you're just a loudmouth?"

Kimmon laughs, the light sound of it sprinkling throughout the store and Copter can't help but be charmed by it, "Hey, I didn't see you when I went to pick up those flowers for my mom," he pouts for good measure as he walks towards Copter. Copter turns his head back to continue watering the flowers.

"Yea, I had my exams for school."

"O, you're still in school?"

"Yea?"

"What are you studying?"

"Business."

Kimmon whistles, dragging it out, "Nice. Very fancy schmancy."

"What about you? What are you studying in school?" Copter adds another spritz to a bucket of yellow daffodils, carefully moving them around to spray the ones further in. The sweet fragrance floats in the air and he can't help but smile at how calming it is.

"Buddy, I've been out of school for years," Copter realizes Kimmon's right next to him, his voice closer to his ear.

"Really," he stares at the next bundle of daffodils, continuing to spray at them even though they have more than enough water. It feels like Kimmon's staring lasers into him.

"Yes, nearly 8 years. I'm flattered you think I'm your age."

"I didn't say that."

The spritzer is jammed again, so Copter fiddles with the nozzle -- trying to twist and turn the knob at the top. It's annoying, how the square edges of it dig into his fingers.

"But clearly I'm not forgettable to you," Kimmon says in a coquettish tone and Copter can sense him leaning closer, whispering, "I'm always in your heart."

He sprays Kimmon's face with the spritzer and Kimmon sputters in surprise as the water drips down his face. Copter's stunned at what he just did and pulls out a small towel from his apron, holding it out for Kimmon to take, "Um...dunno why I did that. I did it automatically without thinking."

Kimmon snorts and laughs as he grabs the towel, "I guess I can be a little annoying," his voice is muffled behind the towel as he wipes his face, "I forgive you."

"Don't flirt with me when you have a girlfriend." Copter blurts out. There's a worm of frustration that's starting to grow in his chest, "That's not fair to her."

It's silent. Kimmon stares open-mouthed at Copter as if not expecting him to say that. Copter wants to run to the back of the store when what he said catches up to his brain and _holy shit_ , _what the fuck, how presumptuous._ He's mortified at himself.

Kimmon brings the towel up to his face once more, "Mm you're right," he has a subdued smile as he peeks over his towel, his eyes sharp as he gazes at Copter, "Let me start over. I'm Kimmon. I'm 30 and I'm a teacher."

Copter stares.

A wry smile crosses his face and he looks down, "Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Truly. It's uh...I know sometimes I can get overly friendly with people. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You don't act 30," Copter says instead.

"You're blunt aren't you?" Kimmon looks at him, amused. He folds the towel in between his hands.

"I've been told that I say it like it is."

"What are 30 year olds supposed to act like anyways? I'm the same as I've always been. Was I supposed to turn into a stuffy old person when I turned 30?" Kimmon holds out the neatly folded towel towards Copter, who grabs it and stuffs it into his apron.

"I guess you're right."

"Hmmm..."

"Um...I'm sorry for spraying you in the face."

"It's fine. I deserved it and you were right to tell me off," Kimmon says, waving his hand as if wanting to put it behind them.

"Did you-- um did you need something today?"

"Ah! Yes. I want to have a flower pot on my desk in the teacher's office. I think it'll brighten it up."

Copter puts the spritzer into the other pocket of his apron, "Do you have any idea what you want?"

"Not really. I want something colorful though. Maybe smelling nice would be an added plus. It's very dreary and boring in the office. All we have are fake flowers because nobody could be bothered to take care of real ones. But I will!" Kimmon puffs out his chest as he says this.

"Alright," Copter walks to the other side of the store, where the more livelier flowers sit, "You can try these I guess."

"O!" Kimmon rushes forward to the shelf with a grin, "Hey, these are new aren't they? I don't remember seeing these the last time."

"Yea, boss wanted to expand."

"O! O!" Kimmon's excitement is infectious as he looks in between the buckets and he turns to Copter, "I don't know which one I want, there's so many. Help me Copter," he pleads and reaches a hand towards Copter's elbow, "Please, please, please."

Copter can't help but laugh into his hand at the pouty look on Kimmon's face.

\--

Kimmon's back a week later.

"I've decided I'm going to decorate my classroom with flowers," Kimmon announces as soon as he steps into the shop, void of any greeting. The bell twinkles in his wake, "You'll be seeing me here a lot more."

"Thanks for the announcement, I guess," Copter says from where he's sitting, crouched low on the ground trying to rearrange the ceramic flower pots in the shelf, near the front of the store.

"O!" Kimmon exclaims, surprised to see Copter so near to him and crouches down at Copter's level.

"The yellow lilies I brought to my desk made the teachers' office smell so nice. My co-workers wouldn't stop complimenting them and they said I had taste," Kimmon preens as he leans his chin against his hands, "Do you need help with this?"

"Somehow I'm not surprised you'd take pride in that," Copter carefully puts the stack of pots on the shelf, "And I'm fine."

"I take _great_ pride in my taste. I am a classy gentleman after all," Kimmon says, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at Copter, who snorts in response. Kimmon keeps grinning at him, "Um but, if you don't mind helping me of course," he holds his hands up together in front of him, bowing his head towards Copter, "I leave my care into your hands."

"Ha, ok."

"Thank you my flower friend."

"Please don't call me that."

\--

Kimmon starts to exclusively come in on Sundays every week to buy flowers for his classroom and office desk. Over the time he's come, Copter had developed a habit of selecting flowers for him before he came in and Kimmon was always happy and appreciative with his choices, never questioning Copter.

It's as if he's become a part of Copter's Sunday shift. Kimmon would stay around for a bit after buying his flowers, chatting about everything that comes to mind, before making his way out. Copter's never met anyone so talkative and cheerful, but he finds he doesn't mind it because Kimmon doesn't expect him to talk back most of the time. This works fine for the both of them.

He also makes it a point to buy a small bundle of daisies for his girlfriend, which Copter finds incredibly sweet.

One day, Copter's wrapping the daisies into the paper wrapping, "Did she ever tell you why these are her favorite?"

"Mm...she always liked how cute they look. She told me her grandma used to weave them into her hair when she was younger," Kimmon clicks his tongue against his teeth, "I looked it up, the meaning of it. It means innocence which is fitting for her."

"Really?" Copter cuts off a string of twine to wrap around the plastic.

"Yea, the first time I met her, she fell on my lap when she tripped. And when she looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes I thought, O, she looks like an angel."

Copter levels an unimpressed stare at Kimmon, "You're kidding."

"I'm serious!"

Copter snorts and tightens the twine one last time, "Sounds like something out of a drama."

"It was," Kimmon smiles, lost in his memories and flicks his gaze towards Copter, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well are you in a relationship? What was your first meeting like?"

"No, I'm not in one now," Copter places the daisies to the side and starts on the next bunch of flowers that Kimmon will put in his office. They're purple forget-me-nots.

"So that means you were?"

"Mm...it wasn't anything dramatic like yours," Copter picks up a pair of scissors to cut some more twine, "My first relationship was simple. We were in the same class and I had a huge crush on her because well, she was kind and also one of the prettiest girls in school. My friends kept pushing me to ask her out because they were assholes," Kimmon laughs and Copter smiles at him, "So I did when they wouldn't shut up over it. And she liked me enough obviously to say yes."

" _Crush_ ," Kimmon teases, "So you were young."

"Yea, I was 15 and then she moved away later on in high school, so we broke up. Um and my next was in my first year of university," Copter starts to tie the twine around the bouquet, focusing on forming a tight knot around it, "That one was pretty normal too, I guess. He was my friend's childhood friend and we met at this talent show our friend was performing at. I thought he was pretty cute and I asked him out that night. So that's that."

"That's that huh," Kimmon has a curious tone in his voice and Copter knows it has to do with his ex.

"Yea, I dated a guy," Copter wonders if Kimmon is that kind of asshole and that'd be too bad because he's been having fun the last few months with him as company. There's a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like confronting people about this, but if he had to he would.

"I don't-- I don't have an issue with that. I've been with men too," Kimmon says, his voice soft and sincere. Copter feels a sense of relief flood through him; it's always a little bit frightening revealing that part of himself and he knows it was a lot for Kimmon too to reveal that also. Kimmon reaches out, tapping his hand against Copter's, "I was just wondering what kind of person you would date."

"...what kind of person?"

"Yea! I might have someone in mind," Kimmon smiles, the curve of his mouth impish.

"O _god_ , please don't," Copter pushes the flowers towards Kimmon, before leaning in and says in a low tone, "But if you do, my type is cute and small."

"So..." Kimmon squints his eyes at him, tilting his head as he scrutinizes Copter, "Like you basically."

Copter aggressively tosses some stray twine in Kimmon's direction, "Hey, I'm tall too! You're just stupid tall!"

Kimmon ducks under the counter, his laughter echoing throughout the shop.

\--

"So what are you planning on doing when you finish school?" Kimmon asks. He's doodling with one of the flower pens on a scratch piece of paper that Copter had left out on the counter.

"Mm...I've been thinking of working here actually. Help my boss out," Copter snips off some stray leaves from their stems and places it on the pile of flowers next to him.

"Wait, really?" Kimmon grins in enthusiasm, "That'd be great for you!"

"You think?" He had thought about it for a while, helping his boss with her business, but he hasn't discussed it with her yet and didn't want to step on any toes, until he's a hundred percent sure and developed a good proposal for her.

"Yea! You're a good fit here I think. And you seem to know how to run this store well," Kimmon bats his eyes over to Copter, "Also I'm assuming you'd give me free flowers later on in the future."

Copter scoffs, "O I see, you just want the freebies."

"You _are_ my flower friend after all."

\--

Kimmon's bouncing on his toes as he walks around the store, looking at the different and new selections of flowers.

"What's up with you?" Copter asks, eyeing him with curiosity. Kimmon's always extroverted, but today he's being excessively so, humming even louder than normal.

"I'm just excited," Kimmon whips around to face Copter from the center of the store, his smile beaming, "My parents are meeting her tomorrow."

"O, your girlfriend?"

"Yes!" he glows as he says this, before looking back into the buckets of flowers that sit before him, "I want to make a special, beautiful bouquet for her. She only deserves the best. Also I want to make one for my mom."

"Things are getting serious then aren't they?"

Kimmon turns to Copter, smiling at him. The expression on his face is so soft and for a moment, Copter wishes he'd meet someone who fondly thinks of him like that, "Yea they are."

"Serious enough for marriage?"

"You know what? Yea, I think so."

Copter can't help but smile at how endearing Kimmon looks as he hums and haws over the different flowers, drawing them out of the buckets and holding them ever so carefully in his hands. Copter puts down his pen on the counter, where he's doing the inventory, and walks over to Kimmon, "Let me help you."

"Ah, thank you."

"No problem man."

\--

It's weeks later when Copter eventually meets Kimmon's girlfriend.

At least he thinks she is based on his bare knowledge of what she looks like. Kimmon never said much other than offhandedly mentioning how he braided her long hair before and how he found french braiding difficult. Copter has no idea how they got to the topic of braiding when neither of them have enough hair to do that.

It's when she comes up to the counter -- holding a bunch of daisies in one hand and in the other, a bundle of sweet pea flowers -- that he wonders. The memory of what Kimmon said about her and her proclivity towards daisies floats through his head as he rings up her order. It makes him wonder if this is her. He's never seen her before in the shop. Copter's sure he would have remembered her with how strikingly beautiful she looks and assumes that she must have come in during Tee's shifts.

She has a kind smile as she thanks him and walks out, her long hair fluttering behind her.

Maybe not though.

Copter's not sure if what he saw was sadness in her eyes.

\--

Kimmon hasn't made an appearance to pick up his flowers and Copter is now concerned.

The first week that happened, it was during the end of his shift that he realized Kimmon had still not appeared to pick up his flowers. Copter assumed Kimmon may have been busy. Maybe on a vacation that he never mentioned to Copter. It's not like he owed Copter that since he was a customer.

But fast forward three weeks later and Copter's perturbed by it all.

He wonders if Kimmon's alright. He can't help but worry if Kimmon became ill and is in the hospital wasting away. Or if he got hit by a car and is injured to the point that he can't walk anymore. Or worse, what if he's been kidnapped and can't find a way out? Copter has a passing thought of going to the police, but he doesn't even know where Kimmon lives. That would make him seem insane for being so concerned over a stranger.

Kimmon's never had his flowers delivered to his place before, so there's no address on file and all the store has is his phone number. Copter doesn't dare call Kimmon though because that would be over the line when Kimmon never gave it to the store to be used outside of flower-related calls.

He supposes he should just drop it. Maybe Kimmon moved on with his life and he had no obligation to keep coming back to buy flowers. He was just a customer after all, not really a friend.

Copter still sets some flowers aside for Kimmon though every week.

\--

Every time the door opens during his shifts, Copter would look over at the entrance and can't help but feel a little disappointed that it's some other customer.

Copter's used to his Sunday shifts being quieter now. He's stopped setting the flowers aside.

One day, Copter eagerly looks over at the door as soon as he hears the bell ring, the sound of the motorcycles and cars blaring into the store. It's just Tee walking in for his shift and the disappointment flares in his chest once again.

"Wow, happy to see you too. Don't be so overjoyed that I'm here, please," Tee walks behind the counter and puts his bag in one of the empty shelves underneath.

"What? N-no, I am!" Copter stammers out, turning around to look at Tee, who slips his shop apron over his head, "Relieved to go home now," he musters up a grin, but Tee looks unconvinced.

"Really? I've never seen your smile fall so fast before," Tee mutters as he ties his apron behind him and gives him a pointed look, "You waiting for a lover to come pick you up?"

"No, no. It's nothing."

"Right," the expression on Tee's face says he doesn't believe him at all. Copter clocks out and rushes out of the store so fast, not wanting to face Tee's interrogation. When he's determined to get something, he could be relentless.

\--

"Ok that's it," Tee says when he steps in the shop for his shift and Copter knows the disappointed look on his face is apparent, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Nobody!" Copter tries to busy himself by rearranging the stack of receipts in the drawer, even though they're already neatly organized by time and date. It's been a few weeks since Tee mentioned Copter's behavior and Copter thought Tee would drop it, but clearly not.

"Liar," Tee slides up next to Copter, his apron already on. His arms are crossed over his chest and he almost looks intimidating, "Tell me."

Copter stares at the counter, trying to avoid Tee's gaze. There's a jagged cut into the wood, probably from a scissor that cut into it deep, "Look. Just-- don't judge me alright?"

"Ok."

"There's a customer that used to come here every Sunday morning to buy flowers for his classroom. For months. And he hasn't been here for a while."

Saying it out loud sounds ridiculously stupid in hindsight.

"Copter. I know you said not to judge you, but you know that's normal right?"

"I know! But I'm just worried. I think he would have said if he was going away somewhere."

"Ok listen," Tee puts his hands on Copter's shoulders, "I'm sure it's fine, calm down. Maybe he decided to save money. Flowers can get expensive over time and it probably added up for him."

Copter sighs, "I think he would have said something then," he twists his mouth to the side, "You're right, I shouldn't think too much about this."

"Hmm," Tee leans his hips against the counter, "You said his classroom right? Do you know what school he teaches at?"

"Uh yea I do. Why?"

"Why don't you deliver flowers to him there? Like as a sign that you hope he's doing okay," Tee shrugs, "Maybe he'll respond or not, who knows. You have his name, it should be fine."

"Don't you think that's weird? That's freaking creepy isn't it?"

"O and you worrying over him isn't just as weird?"

Copter rolls his eyes.

\--

Copter can't stop thinking about Tee's suggestion and he nearly does it. He wraps paper around the bouquet of pink and red carnations, tying twine around to keep it together. In the middle of writing a note, expressing that he hopes Kimmon is doing alright, he stops, and _what the hell is he doing, is he stupid_?

He tosses the note to the bin under the counter and puts the carnations back into their appropriate buckets.

Kimmon is a stranger after all. Just a customer, Copter tells himself.

It's whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kimmon steps into the flower shop, Copter almost drops the bucket of lily of the valley he's holding in his hands from astonishment.

"Yo Copter!" Kimmon says all jovial and sunny, closing the door shut behind him. Casually greeting him as if he wasn't gone for _months_.

Copter doesn't know how to react because a part of him feels elated and he wants to run over to hug him, but the mantra _Kimmon's just a customer_ flows through his head, so he restrains himself. He's gotten used to not seeing Kimmon every week, that his sudden appearance and standing between all the flowers, is jarring to Copter.

"Kimmon. It's um...it's been a long time," Copter carefully places the bucket on the ground, wiping his hands against his apron. Kimmon doesn't seem injured or ill, crossing off Copter's mental checklist on what could have warranted his absence to the store. He's relieved to see that Kimmon physically seems well after all, "How have you been?"

"Alright," Kimmon smiles and Copter observes how his smile doesn't reach his eyes, a little bit subdued. He's carrying himself differently, but Copter is unable to pinpoint what it is. It looks as if he also freshly cut his hair, a lot shorter than what it looked like months ago.

"I like the color of your hair."

"O--o yea. Um," Copter combs his hand through his hair, feeling self conscious about it under Kimmon's stare, "My friend's in cosmetology school and wanted to practice his technique on dying hair so," he waves a hand towards his locks, "Now I'm blonde."

"Looks good. You look stylish. It's not an issue at your school?"

"Um...I graduated."

"O."

It's a testament to how much time has passed since Kimmon's been here and the silence is awkward. Copter tries to focus on the lily of the valleys, but he can't stop glancing over at Kimmon -- still shocked that he's here. Kimmon looks contrite and he takes a step closer towards Copter, "Congratulations, I'm sorry I missed that."

"It's ok! It's fine, don't worry," Copter wonders if it would be over the line to ask where Kimmon's been, "Are you here to buy some flowers?"

"Yea, been a while since I decorated the classroom and my desk with them. My students were very concerned and pushed me to get them again," he says and a small smile appears on his face, "It's nice to see them caring."

"Um...well has everything been ok?"

"Yes," Kimmon smiles at him, "O, did you miss me? Was your life so boring without me to entertain your days away?" he asks in a teasing tone, resembling how he was before.

"I'll spray you in the face with my spritzer," Copter threatens. His threat evidently doesn't do much because Kimmon bursts out laughing and Copter's heart warms at it.

\--

"You don't have to be at school now?" Copter asks. Kimmon had stepped in some time ago and Copter thought nothing of it, but he realizes now that it's the middle of the week.

"School vacation," Kimmon's leaning against the counter, scrolling through his social media on his phone while Copter is making some bouquets for someone's upcoming nuptials. He puts his phone down and sighs, "Although I've been going over the curriculum for the upcoming semester, so I'm still technically working and coming into school. The headmaster's trying to change certain things up to raise the students' grades and it's been kind of a pain in the ass."

"You don't have anywhere to go for your break? I'd take a trip somewhere far away if I were you," Copter sighs, longing for a vacation to anywhere but here. He glances over at Kimmon, "What about somewhere with your girlfriend? I'm sure she'd appreciate going someplace exciting."

"Hmm that I would, but we're not together anymore," Kimmon fiddles with the twine that's wrapped around the bouquet he purchased earlier. He casually drops this piece of information like he's speaking about the weather, that Copter almost misses it, until what Kimmon says catches up to him.

"Wait. What?" Copter's shocked.

"Yep."

"Hold on, wh-- when was this?" Copter sputters out, "Was this recently?"

"It's been..." Kimmon looks to the side, avoiding Copter's gaze, "'S been a few months. Four to five months at least."

Copter can't stop staring at Kimmon, "Are _you_ ok?" he feels terrible for not noticing what Kimmon's going through, even though Kimmon's been gone for a while and this isn't his business.

Kimmon nonchalantly shrugs and fiddles with the flower pens on the counter, lifting them up one by one and they drop down with a loud click. Copter wants to snatch the pen cup away so he would stop, "I'm fine."

"Really?" Copter doesn't know why he keeps pushing, but Kimmon had talked about wanting to marry her and he can't help but be concerned for Kimmon's well being, "But you guys were--"

"It's _fine_. It's none of your business. Drop it, Copter," Kimmon's voice is tinged with a sharpness that it cuts into Copter.

There's a sense of discomfort that sits low in his stomach and he doesn't feel comfortable to even move his hands to continue making these bouquets. The biting anger emanating from Kimmon's annoyance has frozen Copter over and the way his eyes turned dagger-like stabs into Copter's heart. He's never given Copter such a cold, fierce look before. Swallowing against his dry throat, he nods instead and looks straight down at the counter, as he jerkily moves the stems around.

The silence is drawn out and awkward. Copter feels stifled under it and he can see from the corner of his eye Kimmon fidgeting.

"I'm sorry," Kimmon murmurs, remorse and urgency in his voice, "Copter, I'm really sorry for snapping at you."

"You're right," Copter snips off more leaves, "It's none of my business and we're not even friends. I won't say anything anymore."

"No, no I d--"

Copter slams the shears on the counter and turns around to go to the backroom, ignoring Kimmon's pleas. He sits on the creaky, metal chair and takes out his phone to pass the time. His hands are shaking as he attempts to unlock his phone and he decides to fuck all about it, holding his head into his hands. There's an uncomfortable, cold feeling wrapped around him. Kimmon knows he has no business to go back here, so Copter stays in until he's sure Kimmon's left.

When he hears the front door open and close, Copter peeks his head out from the back and the store is empty.

Whatever.

It doesn't hurt any less though and the ache stays within Copter's chest for the rest of the day.

\--

Copter's spraying the flowers as per his routine in the morning when he hears the door open. He murmurs a greeting and a "Welcome to Make Your..." trailing off and pausing his spritzing when he notices Kimmon standing there.

It's been about a week and a half since they last saw each other.

Kimmon holds his hands up, "I just want to apologize."

"Ok."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry."

Copter stares at Kimmon a little longer and heavily exhales, "I told you I grew up with sisters right?"

"Um...yea."

"One of the things I learned from growing up with them is how important it is to talk about what you're feeling and not take it out on others by yelling or hurting each other. So, um..." Copter puts the bottle back into his apron, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry for walking out from you like that."

Kimmon's eyes widen.

"O. I didn't expect that uh..."

Copter shrugs, unsure of how else to react, "I felt bad this past week when I thought about it. Not letting you talk it out. I knew you were sorry, but I ignored it anyway and I hope you forgive me."

"There isn't anything to forgive though," Kimmon points out, "I was-- well, _am_ an asshole. You are my friend, you know."

"Am I?"

"You are," Kimmon implores and steps closer to Copter, sincerity in his voice, "I know we haven't been friends long, but I do consider you a good friend. My flower friend."

Copter huffs out a laugh at the ridiculous description, "Ok."

"I'm sorry I made you feel less than that," Kimmon cradles Copter's hand in his, "I regretted being so harsh and I never should have, even if I was upset. I'll do my best to prove to you that you're not."

"Mm..." Copter stares down at his shoes, "That did suck."

Kimmon wraps his arms around Copter, bringing him in for a warm hug and murmuring more apologies into his ear. Copter can't help but hug him back, closing his eyes.

Later on, after putting the bucket of lily of the valleys into their proper place on the shelf, Copter ushers Kimmon to sit on a wooden stool by the counter, wanting Kimmon to talk. He didn't want him to leave yet, still feeling things are unfinished.

"Did you-- um..." Copter drums his fingers against the countertop. He takes in a deep breath, deciding to rip off the bandaid, "Was the breakup why you haven't been back?" Wanting to busy his hands, Copter grabs the box of ribbon rolls and sets about to reorganize them. The new worker his boss hired left a mess and didn't bother cleaning it up, which drove Copter nuts when he came across it.

"Mm...in a way," Kimmon's smile has a touch of wistfullnes, "I was really sad for a while. Didn't want to do anything and flowers reminded me of her. I didn't want to see them. I woke up every day and went to school to teach, then went straight home like a hermit," he sighs.

"She was the one that wanted to break up and said she fell out of love with me. She didn't see a future with me anymore. I tried to fight for her the next few days after that to convince her we were worth it, but I realized if she didn't want me then I had to stop," he stares down at the wooden top of the counter, as if the answers are all there, "I don't know where I went wrong to make that happen. The past few months, I racked my brain trying to think of what I did."

Copter hesitates, "Um. Some people grow apart, you know. It may not have anything to do with you. It just happens."

"I know, but I-- I really thought she was the one for me," Kimmon leans his chin against his hand, his mouth pursed in a moue,"I thought we were happy. Every memory I went through it makes me wonder if I saw everything wrong and it's like everything was a lie..." he trails off, the morose look on his face seems to intensify, "All she said was she realized we weren't right for each other."

"Hmm look," Copter stops his rearrangement and looks into Kimmon's eyes, "I never had a break up like yours. But I remember feeling sad for a long time too after my exes and I broke up, even if it was mutual. The ache doesn't go away for a while. They're a huge part of your life. Don't see your memories as a lie and speculate over them.

"I'm sure she was happy with you and she seems like an honest person from what you've told me of her. I think she would have told you if you made her unhappy in any way, but from what I could tell you're a thoughtful guy who thought the world of her. I dont-- I don't think it makes your love for each other any less because she left you. That was still real. She may not love you romantically anymore, but I think she still does in a different way and...." he looks down, breaking their eye contact.

His fingernail scratches at the edge of the ribbon roll, unsure of where he's going with this and hoping he wasn't crossing a line, "As an outsider, I think it's good she was honest about how she felt and didn't let it go any longer. It's better that she didn't hide her feelings until both of you were miserable and your relationship fell apart. In a way she left because she loved you, even if it's not the same way as you love her. She let you go to have a chance to find another person that would love you equally back."

Kimmon's quiet for a few moments, "She gave me a bouquet of flowers before she left," he huffs out a laugh and he wipes the corner of his eyes, "Knowing her, there was probably some meaning behind it but I didn't know what flower it was."

"She did?"

"Yea," Kimmon sighs and stares off into the distance, "These small purple and pink flowers. They were incredibly beautiful. I didn't throw them out for about a month and a half until they got really bad."

Copter's hands pause over the ribbon rolls as a far off memory comes back to him, "Do you remember what they looked like?"

"Like small butterflies. Why?"

"Ah..." Copter takes out his phone, remembering the flowers that, who he's now sure was Kimmon's ex, had bought all those months ago, "This one right?" he asks, showing a picture of a sweetpea.

Kimmon nods, a curious look in his eyes, but he doesn't ask anything.

Copter swipes around the page, reading further down until he finds what he's looking for and slides the phone across the counter for Kimmon, "I think she wanted to tell you this in her own way," he kindly says to him.

The words _goodbye, thank you for a lovely time_ are traced under Kimmon's fingers as he stares down at the phone in silence.

\--

The following week, Kimmon walks in with his hands behind his back and obviously covering something up. It's clear that he thinks he's being sneaky, but the excited smile on his face gives it away.

"What's that?" Copter asks right away, eyeing him with suspicion. If Kimmon throws something in his face, he won't hesitate to empty the water pail that's in his hand over Kimmon's head.

"O? You're not going to greet me? Disrespectful of you," Kimmon says in such a snooty tone.

"Hello Kimmon," Copter dryly utters and turns back to watering the indoor house plants. A bunch of flowers are thrusted into his face and Copter jumps back, the fragrant smell of them invading his nose.

When Copter gets a good look at them he realizes it's a mix of blue and purple hyacinths. They look beautiful amongst the green leaves that were added to it.

"Um. What's this?"

"It's for you," Kimmon says, not adding anything else. His face remains stoic and Copter is a bit annoyed with how recalcitrant he's being. He sighs, putting the water pail down and grabs the bouquet from Kimmon's hand, the paper wrapping crinkling in his grasp, "Why?"

"To say I'm sorry for me being an asshole."

"O," Copter didn't expect this, surprised that Kimmon is still trying to apologize.

"I came here yesterday to buy them. Met your coworker Tee. He's pretty cool."

Of course it was. Only Tee would make a bouquet so beautiful like this.

"You didn't have to give me these. I've already forgiven you," Copter mutters, holding them close to his chest. The star-like petals of the flowers tickle his chin and a sudden shyness overcomes him, "Thank you though."

"I told you I was going to do everything I can to prove you're my friend," Kimmon says, "I figured since flowers are the reason we met, it was only appropriate to use them. It's also a thank you for listening to me last week," he looks down at the ground, toeing his shoe against the tile, "I'm grateful for it um...it helped me a lot, thinking over everything, more than you know. And thank you for telling me about your exes, I know that was a lot for you too. But, it made me see things clearer," he stares back up at Copter with a small grin, "I hope we can be friends for a while."

Copter's unable to say anything else except to smile back at him.

When Copter arrives home, his family are curious about the flowers, commenting on how lovely it looks. He fends off any questions about a secret admirer, saying they're from a friend and eventually, his sisters drop their teasing.

He puts them in a spare vase and places it on the windowsill by his desk and can't help but to admire the vivid colors of the petals. They add a little pop of color to his quite neutral toned room and he sits there staring at them for a while until his mother calls him down for dinner.

\--

Copter wraps the brown paper around the bouquet of white chrysanthemums that Kimmon chose earlier. Kimmon's lately been rather insistent in choosing his own flowers for his workplace and Copter doesn't mind it. Rather, he's impressed with how Kimmon has become decisive with his choices.

"Have you tried that new restaurant that just opened two blocks down from here?" Kimmon asks out of the blue as he waits.

"No not yet. Tee's told me about it. He seems to like it," Copter winds the twine around the bouquet and looks up at Kimmon, "Have you?"

Kimmon shakes his head and perks up a bit, "O! Come with me then!"

"Mm? Ok."

Kimmon blinks, surprise clear on his face, "I thought you'd say no, but--" he excitedly claps his hands together, looking like an eager puppy enthusiastic for its walk, "I thought I would have to bribe you by paying for your dinner."

Copter pauses with what he's doing and stares at Kimmon, feeling very confused, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Um," Kimmon ducks his head down, twisting his mouth to the side, "Sometimes I think like maybe I'm forcing this friendship on you and you're just going along with it. I don't know if anyone's told you this before, but you're kind of intimidating sometimes," he mumbles, as if not wanting to say this out loud, "I sound like a child I know."

"First of all," Copter tilts his head to peer at Kimmon, "Look at me."

Kimmon raises his head, staring at Copter with wide eyes, "Secondly, you don't have to cover my dinner for me to be your friend."

"Um. Ok."

Copter sighs, shaking his head and handing Kimmon his bouquet, "Third, you're not forcing me into anything. If I thought you were being really annoying I would have said so already. Ok?"

Kimmon smirks, holding the bouquet in one arm, "Hmm...That's true."

"I like hanging out with you."

"Yea?"

" _Yes_. Now I close in a few hours," Copter cocks his hip against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest, "Meet me there when I'm done?"

They both agree to meet at the front of the restaurant a little after Copter closes the shop. When Copter later meets up with Kimmon, he's surprised to see that he is still holding the bouquet of chrysanthemums in hand.

"Did you not go home?"

"Nope. I hung out by that cafe at the end of the block and graded my assignments," Kimmon pats his messenger bag that he has crossed over his chest, "No freaking way was I going back to my place through all this traffic," he puts an arm around Copter's shoulders, "You ready for dinner? I read up on the internet that the specialty here is the soft shell crabs."

After being seated and making their orders, Kimmon leans in towards him across the table with a mischievous smile, "Answer me this. What's the worst first date you've had?"

"Um..." Copter looks at him in amusement at his random question, "What?"

"Well, at the cafe today, I was chilling in my corner grading my students' papers yea? And there was this couple who was having their first date."

"You eavesdropped on them, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I have ears. I can't help if the guy was talking very loudly ok? You'd have done the same, don't lie. But _dude_ ," Kimmon slams his hands against the table and leans in closer as if imparting a secret, "The guy told her he was a psychic and that one time a gang of ghosts beat him up when he went ghost hunting."

Copter snorts into his glass of water.

"Yea, she didn't seem impressed and I could tell she was trying to figure out a way to turn him down. I wanted to help out, but I figured I should let it unfold to see where it went. And boy was I glad I did. He talked about his ghost hunting adventures and you could see her die a little bit every time he kept talking."

"Did she tell him 'I don't see a future with you?'"

Kimmon guffaws.

"This didn't happen to me, but my sister actually," Copter recalls, "She went on a first date to this upscale restaurant, so she was impressed at first because of how nice the place was. Turns out her date's recent ex was a waitress there," Kimmon gasps in a dramatic fashion, "I know. He begged her to take him back in front of my sister right at their table."

"O noooo," Kimmon hides his face in hands and cackles so loud, the table next to them glances over at the noise, "Don't tell me he took her there on purpose! O that's so bad."

"I have no idea," Copter starts laughing, "But the ex was appalled and now she and my sister are friends."

"At least something good came out of that."

"Did you have one? Something tells me you did."

Kimmon brings his hands down and scoffs, "What? I'm a smooth guy."

Copter stares, waiting.

"I am!"

"Uh huh."

"Ok yea." Kimmon smirks and leans an elbow to the table, "I was 15 and biked to my date's place. Fell flat on my face in front of her when I was trying to impress her with my bike skills by not holding onto the handles."

"Ha, slick."

"Hey it was the only time that happened! But it gets worse. Right after I recovered, I told her I fell for her."

Copter groans.

Dinner goes on as such, Kimmon asking the most out of blue questions he could think of. Copter thinks Kimmon is the oddest friend he has. It's like running along a fast train, trying to keep up with Kimmon's thoughts and comments.

When they finish, they part ways, both living on opposite sides of the city from each other. Copter's standing at the end of the block about to cross the street towards the train station when he hears his name being called. He pauses, turning around to see Kimmon running up to him and dodging the passerby walking, "I want to give you this before I forget."

He reaches into his bouquet, pulling out one of them and holds the flower out to Copter, the stem delicately held between his fingers. Copter's stunned.

"For you," Kimmon brings it closer.

"O..." Copter takes it from him and can't help but sniff it, "Thank you," he murmurs, the white petals brushing against his lips. When he looks back up, Kimmon has a wide, gummy grin on his face, the colorful lights of the buildings lighting against his skin and his eyes seem to sparkle under them.

"A token of our friendship," he happily says.

For a moment, there's a feeling in Copter's chest that makes him feel light and heady. Maybe it's the pollution in the air, he decides.

\--

It becomes a thing, Kimmon giving flowers to Copter. He's developed a routine where after selecting and paying for his bouquet, he'd take out a single flower for Copter and hand it over to him. Copter isn't sure what to think of it at first because it's a peculiar thing between men, but he attributes it to their friendship evolving around flowers and then it makes sense. Also, who would get upset over being given flowers? Nobody, that's who.

He's accumulated enough that his room has started to smell floral and his mother comments how lovely it is whenever she stops by. It's nice to wake up to them and every morning, Copter lays in bed a little longer watching the sun rays hit the glistening petals. He's never thought of how jewel-like petals are, but he's found a new appreciation for their beauty.

Today, Kimmon notices the yellow tulips and expresses his excitement upon seeing them, "These are my favorite kind of flower," he declares, "I think I want double the amount than I normally get."

"I never would have thought these would be your favorite," Copter comments as he starts to collect them from the bucket.

Kimmon smiles at him instead of answering and Copter thinks if Kimmon is reborn as a flower, then he would be a yellow tulip. It fits his warm, bright personality to a tee.

"You know what I realized?" he says while he waits for Copter to wrap the freshly cut tulips in paper.

"What?"

"That I don't have your number," he frowns and pouts, to which Copter can't help but smile at, "It's kind of ridiculous that we've been friends all this while, and yet I still don't have that."

"Hmm, guess you're right," Copter ties the twine around the paper with a flourish, "You're here so often though, I didn't think about it."

Kimmon holds his phone out, an expectant look on his face.

That night, Copter sends a photo to Kimmon of the flowers he's been given; or at least the ones that are still alive, along with the new addition of yellow tulips. Kimmon sends a heart eyes emoji in response.

\--

"Do you still talk to your exes?" Kimmon blurts out when he walks in the store all frantic and hectic.

"Hello to you too. And no, not really, other than hello once in a while," Copter carefully places a pink holographic vase onto the counter, before focusing his attention on Kimmon. He could make this bouquet later, "Did something happen?"

"Um..." Kimmon frowns, carding his fingers through his hair, agitation clear in his movements. Copter could see him thinking a mile a minute, "She texted me happy birthday."

Copter's jaw drops, "Excuse me? Your what?"

"Ah....yea," he says, abashed, "I never told you huh."

"Kimmon, how could you never have told me your birthday was today?" Copter demands. He's not sure what to even gift Kimmon with, other than possibly more flowers.

"I forgot! It's not something you really think about the older you get," Kimmon exclaims, raising his hands in the air, "It's just another year! Not a big deal."

Copter sighs, rubbing his temples, "Ok, let's focus first on what your ex said."

"Right," Kimmon grabs for the wooden stool and sits on it, "Do I text her back?"

"I don't see why not. She's just saying happy birthday to you. It's been a while since the breakup and you've both moved on right?"

"Yea. Yea we both have. I mean I'm sure she has at least. I know I have," he frowns and pulls out his phone. Copter could see him click on his messages, "I'm normally ok with all my exes, but she was my first serious one so I feel like this is different."

"Well. You should probably still say thank you to her. She wished you a happy birthday after all and you'd look like an asshole if you didn't," Copter points out.

"Right, right, right, you're right," Kimmon nods and types out a quick text, then drops his phone with a loud clatter against the counter. He lets out a huge, exaggerated breath, "Holy crap that was nerve wracking. Why is having exes so hard?" he whines, "I'm never going in another relationship again," and he puts his head down between his arms, mumbling a few more complaints into the counter.

Copter shakes his head, trying not to laugh at his dramatics, "Happy birthday you weirdo."

Before Kimmon takes off, he leaves Copter with a coral rose and Copter gives him a single gladiolus as a last minute present. He's given gifts before, but something about the jubilant look in Kimmon's eyes when he receives it stirs something deep in Copter.

\--

When he hears the bell ring from where he's sitting in the backroom, Copter attempts to wipe the tears off his cheeks as quick as he can. He takes in deep breaths to calm down, but it doesn't seem to work.

"I'll be out soon! Give me a moment," he calls out.

He runs over to the sink, washing his face with cool water and hoping it would lessen the redness on his face. Staring at the mirror before him, his eyes still look a little puffy and his nose is red, but maybe the customer will think he has a slight fever or something. He dries off his face with a towel and makes his way out to the counter, "Hello, welcome to Make Your Daisy. Sorry for the wait."

"Copter!" Kimmon exclaims from the counter, "I've come to grace you with my pres-- are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little sick," Copter knows his nose sounds a little stuffy and he attempts to play it off when he dumps the towel into the bin. The tremble in his voice is apparent though, despite him trying to quell it.

"Copter," Kimmon says, his eyes kind. He slides his hand across the counter to hold onto Copter's, "What's wrong?"

Somehow it seems the careful tone in Kimmon's voice breaks open the dam and Copter starts to cry, "It's my mom," he presses a shaky hand to his eyes, trying to stop them from flowing again. It's difficult though and his throat closes up when he tries to keep his cries quiet.

Copter feels arms around him and the press of Kimmon's mouth against his hair, as he rubs a soothing hand up and down his back. It only makes Copter sob more. But he's warm and Copter clutches onto him as he lets it all out, his tears soaking into Kimmon's shirt.

"What's going on? Is your mother alright?" Kimmon murmurs, once Copter's crying dwindles.

Copter pulls back a little, sniffling into his sleeve. He feels Kimmon's thumb on his face, attempting to wipe the stray tears away, "I don't know. I only found out an hour ago from a voicemail my sister sent that she collapsed and was being taken to the hospital. But now my dad and sisters aren't answering their phones or at least texting me to let me know what's going on and I'm stuck all the way here on the other side of this freaking city not knowing what's happening."

"Wait-- Copter what are you doing here? You need to go there!"

"I can't. There's nobody to watch the shop."

Kimmon has an incredulous look on his face, "Copter, go to the hospital," he insists, "Your sisters or dad told you the name of it right?"

"Yea..."

"Then go! Call your boss and let her know."

"But--"

"Copter, I'll watch the shop for you until your boss figures it out. _Go_."

"Wait, I can't just a--"

Kimmon puts his hands on Copter's shoulders, "Copter, trust me with this. I'll take care of it here for you. Right now, you need to focus on your mom."

Copter realizes he's right and starts to remove his apron, "Ok, ok I-- could you get my bag for me? I'll call my boss right now," Kimmon takes the apron from him and goes about to find his bag, while Copter rings up May, his boss.

May is, bless her soul, understanding of the situation and expresses her shock that Copter still hasn't gone to the hospital. He feels a little foolish for being hesitant on leaving earlier, but she assures him that it'd be fine to close the shop, "Your mother is more important than flowers," she admonishes.

After ending his call, Kimmon is right there in front of him, the bag held out to Copter "Everything ok?" he looks concerned, "Did she say you can go?"

"Yea, I'm going now," Copter slings the bag strap over his shoulder, "Um...you don't need to stay. She says I can close the shop and she'll come by later to take care of it."

Kimmon hugs him again, a balm to Copter's heart, "It'll be ok."

Copter nods, his chin digging into Kimmon's shoulder, "Thank you," he mumbles. He wants to cry again, but instead he squeezes his arms tight around Kimmon. It's hard to let go. He finds that he wants to stand there a little longer, too scared to face the truth on what could have happened to his mother, but also the warmth Kimmon's giving is comforting.

Kimmon presses a faint kiss to his temple and pulls back to look at Copter, "Call or text me if anything comes up ok? Don't worry about the time."

The entire train ride to the hospital, Copter's thoughts are racing a mile per minute as he thinks about his mother and the nerves are building up inside of him. He doesn't know what he'll do if it turns out to be the worst and again attempts to reach out to his sisters and father, but the call doesn't go through and he wants to throw his phone out the window. Copter tries to distract himself by listening to his music and ends up looking through his gallery, focusing on the pictures of the flowers he had taken in his room and sent to Kimmon. He can recall how the flowers smell as he goes through them and it calms him down a little bit, moving him away from his worried thinking.

As soon as he arrives at the hospital, he braces himself for the worst, going through the emergency room in a frantic pace to find his family. So when he does find them, only to see his mother relaxing on the hospital bed and his sisters sitting around her, laughing away -- he almost collapses by the door from utter confusion.

Turns out, his mother broke her leg when she slipped on a growing puddle of water in the kitchen due to the refrigerator having broken down.

Un _freaking_ believable.

On top of that, when he attempts to contact Kimmon at the hospital, he realizes it had jammed his phone signal, explaining why neither of his sisters were able to get back to him. The emotional wringer he's been through caused by something so trivial makes him want to laugh and cry. He feels frazzled.

The kitchen is a mess; his sisters having taken her to the hospital right away and forgetting to clean the water up. Copter never knew broken fridges could have so much water and his knees are aching from cleaning the kitchen floor tiles up with several towels. But at least his mother is fine, broken leg aside, and the broken refrigerator is something that can be easily dealt with.

Later that night, Copter calls Kimmon. He's exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster he's gone through that day and all he wants to do is to curl up in his bed. But he figures he should let Kimmon know what's been going on. He's sitting by his desk, caressing the petals of an orange Alstroemeria lily that Kimmon had given earlier in the week as he waits for his call to go through.

"Copter? Hey!" Kimmon sounds harried, "Is your mother alright? I wanted to call earlier, but I didn't want to add more stress."

"Yea. She uh...she broke her leg."

"O," Copter can hear the surprise in his tone, "That's...good? Wait-- no, that's bad but it's also good that it's not _too_ bad," he rambles.

"Yea," Copter snorts into his hand and starts laughing, "All that crying for nothing."

Kimmon makes a noise of disagreement, "Hey you didn't know. It's ok to cry over something like that, she's your mother. I would probably be worse really. Actually hmm! I've cried when my mom didn't come home on time from teaching after school. I was thirteen by the way."

Copter laughs, trying to picture it, "That sounds more adorable to be honest," he bends up his legs on his seat, leaning his head against his knee. It's quiet for a few minutes and all he focuses on is the light breathing he can hear through his phone, "Hey, by the way Kimmon, thank you for being there today."

"Aw, Copter. You're my friend," Kimmon's voice sounds warm, if that's even possible, "We're supposed to do that for each other. I'm glad your mother is ok though. Did she get a cool color for her cast? One of my students had a neon green one for his arm and tried to cheat on the exam with it," Kimmon muses.

Copter chortles, standing up to climb into his bed, "Uhm. How did he think that would work out?" he curls up on top of his comforter.

"My students are creative, but they can be pretty silly."

The two of them talk late into the night, about anything and everything until he eventually falls asleep in his bed, clutching the phone in his hand.

\--

"I'll take ten of those please," Copter points to the bushels of roses, neatly wrapped in newspaper, behind the woman. They're filled with roses of all kinds of colors and after payment, Copter loads them into the utility cart.

Ever since Copter expressed interest in managing the florist shop, May has been teaching him the ropes. She was excited at the prospect of having someone help her, having found it difficult in managing both stores when she was always only in one. One of the big things Copter has learned was having to adjust his sleep schedule to wake up before sunrise and going with her to _Pak Khlong Talad_ to buy the flowers for wholesale in order to stock up both stores for the day.

It's exhausting waking up so early every morning, but he's found himself excited as he learns the trade and bargaining with the sellers. The place is buzzing, full of other florists who are coming in and out buying up all the flowers. If Copter thought the shop smelled overpowering of flowers, it's nothing compared to the market despite the open air atmosphere. The stalls are filled to the brim with fresh flowers and the first time he arrived there, Copter didn't know where to start, overwhelmed by the noise of florists loudly bargaining and chatting with each other.

"Copter," May says, walking up behind him with her cart jammed packed with flowers, "Everything going alright?"

"Yea, I just need to get the jasmines and I'll be done."

She nods, looking over his cart, "Go by Bee's stall to get that. I heard she lowered the prices compared to the other vendors. I'll go to the van first ok?"

As he rolls the cart to head over to Bee, careful to avoid the other florists bustling around the market, he comes across a vendor selling yellow tulips. The entire table is covered with them, some in full bloom and others still in their bud form. They seem to glow under the bright fluorescent lights of the market. A warm feeling blooms in his chest at how comforting and lovely they look, reminding him of someone. Copter snaps a few photos of them and sends them to Kimmon, followed by a message that he hopes Kimmon is doing alright.

Kimmon hasn't shown up to the shop in a few weeks, swamped by exam season and tutoring his students after school and the weekends. They've texted on and off, but with both of them working full time, it's hard to take the time to talk often.

A few hours later, Kimmon sends a picture of an iris that he probably swiped from online.

_This is to substitute me not giving you any flowers lately. Miss you._

\--

"O! These are different," Kimmon says, peering into the many buckets of variegated tulips that Copter had bought earlier that morning. They're full of all different kinds; from the delicate pink and white stripes of the flaming purissima tulips to the soft yellows and pinks in the double petals of the tulip crepe upstars. He's pleased with his purchases he made today and May earlier complimented on how well he did, "I've only seen these flowers online," Kimmon pulls one of them out of the bucket to closely look at their patterns, "So pretty."

"Yea, I got those this morning. They're interesting looking right?" Copter leans against the wooden table that stands in the center of the store, "Kind of had to fight for them. There's this florist there who I'm pretty sure is out to get me and we kept haggling over the prices with the vendor," he grumbles.

"You already have enemies in the florist world Copter?" Kimmon teases.

"Every time Kimmon, she's always right there trying to get the flowers I want! Every _freaking_ time!" Copter wants to stomp his foot down, but he crosses his arms over his chest, "She's exasperating!"

Kimmon pats a hand against Copter's cheek and pokes a finger there, "Now, now Copter. There's enough for everybody. Don't go scaring off your fellow florists."

Copter harrumphs instead, but he can't help but smile when Kimmon continues to tease and poke him further. Before Kimmon leaves the store, having purchased one of each tulip to Copter's surprise, he hands over one of the tulip creme upstars.

"This one reminds me of you," he holds the flower up near Copter's face. The smooth, velvety petals brush against his skin, hypnotizing him. He doesn't think he'd ever forget how Kimmon looks standing there surrounded by the flowers and how the natural light of the sun seems to make him glow as he waves goodbye at Copter.

\--

They're having dinner together when the realization hits Copter.

"And he says, 'O I can't do these math problems. My glasses are just for reading,' _pffft_..." Kimmon chugs down his water, an incredulous look on his face and points a finger at Copter, "Kids are smart asses these days I tell you. I would be impressed because I was a smart ass myself, but I'm their teacher so I shouldn't."

"What did you do?"

"Mm!" Kimmon munches on a fried pork skin, "Had him stay after school to go over the math. I knew he was struggling with the material and wanted to avoid it."

"That's good of you," there's a feeling of fondness at the thought of Kimmon helping his students out.

Kimmon shrugs it off, "It's just my job, Copter. No big deal. Now, the next student. O my god. There's another student I have to tell you about that also didn't want to learn algebra. She said she wanted to be an astronaut so she didn't need to learn it," he shakes his head, but he's smiling, clearly amused at his students' antics.

As Kimmon continues retelling Copter about his students, he thinks Kimmon's smile makes him look radiant, especially under the streetlights of the outdoor restaurant they're at. Something comes over him, a deep happiness that makes him feel lightheaded and he's so happy sitting here across from him; so happy to see Kimmon's smile directed at him and watching his eyes sparkle as their eyes meet.

It feels like a lightning bolt zapped into his heart.

And _o_ , o he wants that smile on him forever.

Later that evening, Kimmon insists on walking with him to his train stop, mentioning that he wanted to keep talking to him before the night ends. The sidewalks are packed, so Kimmon keeps close to him, hanging an arm over Copter's shoulders as they walk to the station at a slow pace. Copter wants to wrap himself in the contentment that he feels and never let it go. People walk around them, avoiding their bubble and hurrying to wherever they need to be.

Across the street, in the median, is someone selling flowers and Kimmon perks up, pausing in mid conversation. Copter could see from where they stood, a bucket of white and pink camellias and a piece of cardboard against it with the price listed. Kimmon turns to Copter, brushing his hand against his.

"Hey, hold on, stay right here," and after making sure the street is clear enough, he runs across towards the seller. Copter stands there, leaning his weight against one foot, watching Kimmon animatedly chat to the man. He's loud and talkative, Copter can't help but smile as he watches him. Kimmon tilts his head back, his laughter echoing across the busy street when the man says something and hands him some bills.

It feels like his heart is hanging in midair, the ache deepening, when he watches Kimmon run across the street back to him, pink and white camellias in hand, a wide grin on his face. The white button up shirt he wears reflects off the headlights of the cars that are waiting for the light to turn green.

He's resplendent and Copter's breath is taken away.

"I almost forgot to give you your flower today," Kimmon says, catching his breath. He holds the flowers out to Copter, "Here you go."

"Hmm I see you decided to do your business elsewhere for that," Copter takes them from him and gives him a sly look, "Can't believe you betrayed me like that."

"What, hey! It's the thought that counts right?" Kimmon knocks his shoulder against Copter's, "Yea? _Yea_?" Copter's turning his face away, trying not to show his smile. But Kimmon tickles his side and he cackles as he leans away from Kimmon.

"Stop stop stop! O my god, you weirdo," Copter tries to protect the camellias, holding them to his chest, "These flowers are precious."

"Aw, I knew you liked me," Kimmon says all coyly, still digging his fingers into Copter's side.

"Please, I like the flowers more," Copter ducks his head down, focusing on the petals of the camelia, "I know how hard it is to grow and cultivate these. I'm just thinking as a florist."

"You're such a liar, but--" Kimmon wraps an arm around Copter's waist, pushing him to walk forward towards the station, "That's ok, I like you too."

_I like you too I like you too I like you I like youIlikeyouIlikeyousososomuch._

\--

Tee normally has Sundays off, but Copter begged him to come in for a few hours to watch the shop, due to a dentist appointment that he had later that afternoon. He had been reluctant to until Copter bribed him with his mother's coconut milk dessert. To which, Tee had exclaimed that Copter should have started the conversation with that and wouldn't have wasted time begging. Copter had promptly hung up the phone in response.

"Well well well, that's an interesting vase of flowers you got there," Tee says when he notices the bouquet of flowers sitting in Copter's shelf under the counter, "Is this a sample bouquet for the shop or something?"

"O this? My friend gave it to me this morning," Copter hangs his apron onto the hook.

Kimmon came in earlier that morning, with a written list of flowers to bulk order that he had "extensively researched" the past few days. There's some upcoming special event happening at the school the following month and the teachers all nominated Kimmon to take care of the flowers, since he built up quite a reputation for bringing them in all the time. He was smug about this, teasing Copter that maybe he should work as a florist now since he's become something of an expert.

Copter rolled his eyes, but was trying his best not to stare at Kimmon too long. He's sure his uncontrolled laughter didn't go unnoticed. Not with how Kimmon obviously preened every time Copter laughed as if he was the funniest man in the world.

He didn't stay for long, making a deposit for the order and having to leave to continue on his errand run. But not before leaving a few different flowers for Copter "as per tradition" according to him. Copter's heart fluttered at how bright Kimmon's smile was when he handed the entire bouquet back to Copter after paying for it.

"O, a _friend_ is it? Gave you this?"

Tee suspiciously sounds weird and pleased. Copter doesn't like it.

"...yes."

"Huh."

"What."

"Nothing."

"Tee!"

"Look, maybe your friend doesn't do the flower language deal but I'm a florist. I can't help but think this way, which by the way you need to start doing that too if you're planning on working here longer, which I know you want to."

"The flower language?" Copter deadpans, "They're flowers Tee, they all look nice alright? I don't see the point. I assure you at least 80% of people who buy flowers don't look too deep into what they mean. They just like how they look and any meaning that is put into them is due to our elders who put meaning in everything anyways."

Tee raises an eyebrow at Copter and crosses his arms over his chest, "Ok then."

He waits, standing there staring at Copter, as if knowing that it'll make Copter give in.

Copter hates it when Tee gets like this because he's right. He glances over at his phone and notices that he still has some time before he has to leave, "If you want to tell me what these mean, just tell me. I'll let you enlighten me on this, o great one."

With a triumphant smile, Tee takes out the vase, placing it on the counter and turns it a bit to inspect the flowers, "Red carnations mean admiration, an ache. I'm longing for you."

Copter thinks his heart's fallen out of his ass and he clears his throat, trying to act nonchalant about it all. If Kimmon put any meaning into choosing that flower, it's most likely platonic, "Alright."

"Pink carnations means I'll never forget you," Tee points at the few sunflowers, "These stand for adoration and pure love. And lastly these stocks, you're beautiful to me," Tee looks over at Copter, his eyes looking a little emotional, "Copter, whoever gave you these adores you."

"Ok, or you know. He's just being nice. He's always given me flowers."

"What the heck do you mean he always gives you flowers?"

Copter shrugs, and scratches the counter with his nail, "He's a customer and we became friends from that. He's always come here to buy flowers for work every week and he thought giving flowers was only fitting."

"Hold on. Wait, wait, wait," Tee's quiet for a bit as he thinks and then snaps a finger in Copter's face, "Is this the guy you were worried about all those months ago when he stopped showing up?"

"Um. Yea it is."

Tee gives a look.

"What? He came back and now he buys more flowers than ever for his classroom. We're honestly making so much money off of him when you think about it. He just made a massive order for his school event. He likes flowers! So what if he gives me them? It's just a thing between friends."

"A thing. A _thing_? People don't give friends flowers all the time unless it's a special occasion."

"I don't see how this is any different from you buying me bubble tea randomly when you feel like it."

"Dude! Those two are not the same thing! You cannot compare them," Tee points at the flowers, "Especially with something romantic like _that_. Also come on, carnations don't go with sunflowers, use your florist brain! Did you not think of how strange this bouquet looks?"

"O my god, how many times-- people just choose flowers based on how they look! And Kimmon's weird sometimes, I don't know!"

"Fine, how many flowers has he given you?"

Copter thinks it over, "Um. Every time he's been here I guess."

"What. _Every time_? How long has he been giving you these?"

"Like for over a year, give or take."

"That's gotta be way over fifty flowers. What the hell," Tee looks down at the vase and back up at Copter, "Show me your pictures of your flowers."

"What makes you think I took pictures?"

"Are you kidding me? You think it's normal to not take pictures? People our age? I took a freaking picture of my plastic bag full of snacks the other day, come on, hand it over," Tee demands.

Copter sighs, grumbling as he pulls up his gallery and goes to the folder where he put his flower pictures, "Happy now?" he asks when he hands his phone over to Tee, who eagerly grabs it. He's quiet as he swipes through the gallery and Copter can see his eyes widening and his smile turning gleeful.

It makes him nervous because _what if_?

"Well?"

"O my _god_ , Copter. He likes you so much," Tee turns the phone towards Copter, "All these are so romantic, like this one is you make me complete, and this one is you have beautiful eyes and _this_ one is you have a beautiful smile," he puts the phone back on the counter and looks back up at Copter with a huge smile on his face, "This is so romantic."

"He doesn't _like_ me that way. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud and he loved her so much, he wanted to marry her. I'm n--" Copter breaks off, feeling his throat closing up with emotion.

Every time his insecurities come out like this, Copter wants to bury himself into the ground. He hates it, despises feeling this way. It's not often he feels like this and he likes to think that he doesn't have any. But then he remembers how Kimmon talked about her; how his eyes shined with happiness and the look of love on his face when he fondly spoke of her. How beautiful and refined she looked when she walked around the store and it increases his insecurities tenfold when he thinks about it because he could never compare or measure up to her.

When Copter expressed interest in his exes before, it never felt complicated because they were never friends in the first place. He didn't have a lot to lose. What if he does say something to Kimmon and he's turned down? Would that friendship go away too? Because if that could happen, Copter'd rather not say anything at all than to risk losing his friendship with Kimmon.

Tee seems to have caught on to the inflection in Copter's voice and eyes him, "Do you like him Copter?"

"...No," Copter stares down, concentrating hard on the tiles, toeing his shoes against a crack on one of them. They're pretty dirty and he should hire someone to clean the grout between the tiles.

Tee sighs and all of the sudden, Copter is enveloped in a hug. Copter hugs him back, burying his head against Tee's, "Don't give me hope Tee," he mutters into his shoulder.

"Copter," Tee pulls back and looks at Copter, "I think he likes you too, maybe loves you."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Well, I'm always right," Copter shoves him away, "I _am_. But if I'm wrong, I'll make sure to take you out to make your sadness go away. Fortunately for you though, I'm not wrong."

Copter looks back at the vase, grazing the petals with his fingertips, "He told me his girlfriend was into that stuff. The flower language."

"Hmm, maybe he picked up on it."

"He said he always forgot what she said when she tried to teach him," Copter mutters.

"Ok, but that was a while ago. And it's not like you do either, clearly," Tee pokes Copter's shoulder, "Trust me. No friend would spend that much on flowers for another friend if they didn't like them more than that, especially for over a year. Maybe he's scared too, to say it directly to you, did you think of that?"

Copter stares longer at him, the hope building in his chest.

\--

It's been a weird few weeks for Copter.

Ever since Tee pointed it out, Copter can't help but think maybe there was something to what he said. The way Kimmon gazes at him or smiles at him, there seems to be a layer of something else under it and Copter's not sure if he's projecting. He's never noticed how much Kimmon stared at him and it's making Copter self conscious in his actions. The past few times Kimmon's showed up to the shop, Copter struggled -- wavering between wanting to blurt out his feelings to get it over with and clamming his mouth shut.

Whenever Kimmon gave a flower to Copter, he would wait until Kimmon left and look up the meaning of them in his phone. They always revolved around some kind of devotion and adoration and Copter couldn't help but think _maybe?_ Maybe Kimmon does love him, maybe he's not imagining the way Kimmon looks at him, and maybe it will be alright if he says something back.

He drops his shears to the ground when Kimmon leans in close -- wanting to get a good look at the bouquet he's making for someone's birthday -- and his hair brushes close against Copter.

Copter scrambles down to grab at them and stays there for a few seconds longer to recover.

"You ok there?" Kimmon attempts to peer over the counter to look down at Copter.

Copter waves a hand above him, "Fine!"

 _Get a grip_ , Copter sternly tells himself. He slaps the shears onto the countertop and stands up, "Sorry, what were you saying earlier?"

Kimmon blinks, "Uh...my coworker is planning on getting a monkey for a pet and I'm trying to think of a way to make her not do that?"

"Ah."

Copter struggles to continue their conversation, trying to concentrate on sprucing up the bouquet and is a little quiet when Kimmon keeps chatting away. Normally, this works out fine for the both of them, but Copter is distracted and not listening to Kimmon, his mind stuck in a cloud of thoughts about whether or not he should confess.

Kimmon knocks a fist against the counter, "Hey, I'm gonna go now. I can see you're busy."

"O. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kimmon smiles and hands a single moss rosebud to Copter. He had only bought a singular rose along with a bouquet of yellow daffodils, so Copter is surprised he's being given this, "I'll see you. Don't worry too much ok? You've seemed distracted about something lately and um...you know you can always talk to me."

Copter nods, bidding him a quiet goodbye and watches Kimmon walk out of the store, the bell ringing in his wake. After carefully placing the rosebud onto the counter, he takes out his phone to look up the meaning of it. His heart beats so fast as he waits for the page to load.

 _Confession of love_.

Shit. Shit shit shit. There's no reason Kimmon would give a rosebud, instead of a full bloomed rose if he had no idea what it meant. It's too much of a coincidence.

It's now or never, Copter determines.

With a burst of adrenaline rushing through him, Copter runs to one of the many refrigerators in the back area of the store. He opens one of them and grabs the bouquet of ambrosias he had made a week ago on a whim when he particularly felt brave that day, thinking he'd give it to Kimmon. He had chickened out the last minute, but with Kimmon giving him that moss rosebud, it feels like a fucking sign and _god_ , he only hopes he is right. Copter runs out of the store, almost slipping on a puddle of water by the door. Knowing where Kimmon's bus stop is, he runs in that direction and hoping against all hope that he'll manage to catch up to him.

Kimmon's lone figure stands there, scrolling through his phone and occasionally looking up to see if his bus is arriving yet. His bouquet of daffodils sits snug in his arm. He's a vision and all Copter can focus on is him, everyone else fading away.

"Hey, Kimmon," he calls out, slowing his feet to a walk as he nears him. Copter could see Kimmon's bus sitting a couple blocks away at a red light, and he hurries over.

"Hmm?" Kimmon turns a bit at hearing his name and looks surprised when he notices Copter, "Did I forget something in there?"

"No, no you didn't. Um..." Copter grips onto the bouquet tighter, "I have something to give to you too."

"O! Are those free flowers? Are you finally giving me my first free bunch of flowers?" Kimmon teases.

Copter rolls his eyes and thrusts the bouquet of ambrosia flowers towards Kimmon. He's sure Kimmon could see his hands shaking as he holds them out, but Kimmon takes it away from him. There's a look of awe on his face and his eyes are shining when he looks back up at Copter. He looks beautiful, the way he smiles flutters into Copter's heart.

"Ah, Copter wow. These are wonderful," Kimmon brings them to his nose to sniff them, "They smell lovely too."

"They're ambrosia. You should look the meaning up later when you're home."

"Ok, I'll do that I guess?" Kimmon looks confused and Copter doesn't blame him. Not once has Copter ever mentioned anything about what these flowers mean since he still doesn't know anything about the flower language, but _god_ he hopes his message is clear.

"Yea so um, your bus is here," Copter nods his head in its direction. Kimmon turns to look at it arriving at the stop, before looking back at Copter. He's about to say something but, "You should get going before it leaves. I'll see you," Copter says, then turns around and heads back towards the shop. He curses in his head at how he ended that conversation and holy _shit_ it's like he's a teenager all over again.

Copter's hands are shaking when he opens the door and hurriedly walks in. He can't believe he just did that and he hopes, o _god_ , he hopes Tee is right about this and that he didn't look too hard into Kimmon's flower giving. He can't concentrate on making the bouquet and decides to distract himself from his frenzied thoughts by watering the plants. He can deal with the bouquet at a later time.

The door slams open, the bell ringing loud and harsh. Copter freezes, knowing that it's Kimmon walking in. He intensely stares at the pots of blue cornflowers that he's watering and senses Kimmon coming up.

It's so quiet and all Copter can hear is Kimmon's breathing behind him as he focuses on the stream of water pouring out of the pail.

"Do you mean it, Copter?" he whispers.

"Um...I..." Copter trails off, having the urge to sit. His legs feel a little shaky. He wants to throw up and sees an empty bucket nearby. Maybe it'd be fine to use that. His hand holding the pail is trembling and Kimmon's hand is over it. He pulls the pail away from Copter's grip and gently places it on the floor. Copter feels like he lost his crutch and stares at the cornflowers before him. It's like something is caught in his throat and he doesn't know whether to cry or laugh out of sheer nervousness.

"Copter," there's a plea to Kimmon's voice and it stabs Copter right in his heart at how soft his voice sounds, "Please look at me, _please_ ," Copter is sure the nerves growing in the pit of his stomach could swallow him whole and he turns around.

Kimmon's smiling and he looks so _beautiful_ , his eyes full of brimming hope. Copter's heart aches. In his other hand are both bouquets -- the one he bought and the one Copter had just given him and he holds them up, "I couldn't help but look it up right now. I didn't want to wait till I got home," he puts a shaky palm against Copter's cheek, caressing him, "Did I interpret it wrong?"

Copter shakes his head, too numb to speak.

Kimmon breathes out a sigh of relief, his smile widening, "I really like you Copter," his thumb presses into Copter's cheek, "I like you so much."

"I like you so much too," Copter whispers. He brings his hand up to cradle Kimmon's hand against his face, "I've liked you for so long."

Then Kimmon leans in, his forehead against Copter's and staring at him with such dreamlike eyes . Copter's breath catches in his throat. All he can focus on is Kimmon's warm breath against his mouth. Kimmon's thumb delicately strokes the curve of his face when Kimmon presses a shy kiss to the corner of his mouth. There's a question in his eyes and Copter slips his shut, closing the gap between them and kissing him back with ardor.

The last thing Copter hears are the flowers falling to the ground when Kimmon lets them go to embrace him closer. 


	3. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> list of flowers in order of appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sources: [Old Farmer's Almanac](https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers) & [Thailand Flower Store](https://www.thailandflowerstore.com/m_meanings.asp)

baby breath - everlasting love, emotions that never die

red roses - passionate love, i love you

red tulips - declaration of love

yellow hibiscus - happiness and luck

white jasmine - love, modesty

daisies - innocence, purity, loyal love

morning glories - unrequited love, restricted love, mortality of life

yellow daffodils - happiness, optimism, positivity, joy, new beginnings

yellow lilies - thankfulness, happiness

purple forget me nots - remembrance of good memories, true love

sweetpea - adieu, thank you for a lovely time, goodbye

pink carnations - i'll never forget you

red carnations - admiration, my heart aches for you

lily of the valley - sweetness, return to happiness, pure love

blue hyacinths - constancy, sincerity

purple hyacinths - i'm sorry, please forgive me

white chrysanthemums - lasting friendship, loyalty, truth, love

yellow tulips - there's sunshine in your smile

coral roses - desire, you have my attention, i love you more than a friend

gladiolus - strength, infatuation

alstroemeria lily - devotion and friendship

iris - your friendship means so much to me, hope, faith

variegated tulips - beautiful eyes

  * flaming purissima tulips
  * tulip creme upstars



pink camellia - longing for you

white camellia - you're adorable

sunflowers - adoration, loyalty, longevity, joy

stocks - bonds of affection, you'll always be beautiful to me

moss rosebud - confessions of love

ambrosia - your love is reciprocated

cornflower - love, anticipation, unity, devotion, hope, delicacy


	4. coda one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says 'How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fic prompt](https://cupidsbower.tumblr.com/post/145960730310/flower-shop-au)

The front door slams open and the bell rings in an alarming wake. Copter nearly drops his broom at the suddenness of it and jumps a bit. He's in the back of the store, sweeping up the stray stems and leaves that he had cut earlier after making a bunch of bouquets for some wedding party.

"Copter! My dear!" Kimmon hollers from where he is and his voice is drawing closer as he walks further in, his steps loud and harried. Copter heaves out a sigh and leans his broom against the wall, wondering what dramatics Kimmon would bring in today. When he walks out to the front counter, Kimmon is already there, fingernails drumming against the wooden counter top, with an impatient look on his face.

His hair is a bit of a mess, all from rubbing it in between his hands. It doesn't make him look any less attractive though, Copter begrudgingly thinks. He's still in his teacher uniform and it fits snug against his shoulders; the collar is open and exposes the long expanse of his neck and collarbones, and Copter finds himself getting distracted at how scrumptious Kimmon is looking with the tan color. They should do something with that uniform, he thinks and bites his bottom lip as he continues staring.

"Copter!" Kimmon says again, even louder and Copter blinks away from his daydream.

"Yes?"

Kimmon frowns, his eyebrows drawing close together and his mouth all pouty, "I need a kiss."

"....why?"

"I had an exhaustingday at work," Kimmon exclaims and comes forward, his eyes all puppy like, "The new deputy head teacher at the school, I swear, is bullying me. She made me clean the bathrooms. I neverhad to do that before. She's out to get me."

"Kimmon, you're a grown up," Copter slowly says, folding his arms over his chest, "Use your words. Talk to her."

Kimmon leans against his elbows, placing his chin against his hands and looks up at Copter with a pitiful expression, "Please?"

And well, Copter can't stop the smile from growing on his face at how Kimmon is staring at him with such an innocent expression. He tries to hide it, attempting to turn his face away, but Kimmon goes "Hmmm? _Hmmm?_ '' and waggles his eyebrows. Copter lets out a light laugh, "Alright you weirdo."

He leans down to give him a light peck on the mouth, except Kimmon threads his fingers through Copter's hair and keeps him there; the heat from his palm spreads along Copter's face and he feels so warm inside his chest. The kiss turns a little longer, a little sweeter and Copter pulls back with a gasp when he feels Kimmon's tongue on his lips, "Kimmon, I'm at work!"

"Meh," Kimmon straightens up, smiling, "I feel better now though," he places a hand over his heart, "Your kisses are like a soothing medicine for my soul."

"You weirdo," Copter laughs, covering his mouth.

"Anyways," Kimmon carries on and whips his head around the shop to look at some of the flowers, "I've got a perfect idea to deal with her."

"And that is?"

"Gonna give her some flowers. Flowers that say 'fuck you and everything you stand for!' but you know, subtle."

"What."

"It's perfect! Right? Like a 'welcome to the school' bouquet, but it also says I don't like her."

"Kimmon, listen to me carefully," Copter says as slow as he can to get his message through Kimmon, "Most people don't use the flower language. You just have a weird obsession with that."

"Well, who's the one that gave me ambrosia flowers huh?" Kimmon asks in a haughty tone, tilting his chin up in a rather snobby way as he looks at Copter. He puts his hands on his hips for good measure and Copter has to bite on his lip to keep from laughing, "Who's the one that became charmed by all my flowers I gave and agreed to be my boyfriend hmm?"

"You've already thought about the flowers you want to give haven't you?"

"Yes. What do you take me for?" Kimmon pulls out his phone, opening it up, "I was reading a lot of different floral meanings on the bus ride over here and wrote some down."

"Don't you think she might, I don't know, think you're trying to court her?"

"What? No. She's like way older than me for one."

"Alright, give it to me," Copter waves a hand, "What flowers do you want me to order?"

"Orange lilies. Apparently they mean hatred and that's pretty accurate. Or black roses because that's how I feel inside when I see her."

"....Kimmon, those are really pretty you know. She might be flattered."

"Yes," Kimmon drags the word out, "But! I will take great pleasure knowing that she'll have it on the corner of her desk thinking they look nice when really I _hate_ her," he smiles all dazzling as he looks at Copter with twinkling eyes, "It's going to be brilliant."

Copter sighs, knowing he'll give in to this terrible idea anyways.

\--

A week later Kimmon runs in, all frenzied, "Copter, the deputy head teacher just hit on me before I left school and _I need your help_!"

Copter groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orange lily - symbolize hatred, pride, and disdain
> 
> black rose - symbolize death
> 
> [source](https://www.serenataflowers.com/pollennation/10-flowers-never-give-anyone)


	5. coda two

Even though they've been dating for a while, Kimmon still makes it a habit to give Copter flowers when he comes by to pick up his flowers for his classroom.

"You know, you've already won me over. You could save your money from buying these," Copter says one day, taking the pink ranunculus from Kimmon's outstretched hand.

"Um excuse me?" Kimmon scoffs, looking a bit insulted. He hugs his bouquet of flowers, that he just purchased, a bit closer to his chest as he straightens up, "How dare you question my romantic gestures for you hmm?" he mutters into the bouquet, a frown on his face.

"I'm not questioning it! I just don't think you need to spend it on more flowers," Copter says and it dawns on him that Kimmon's actually hurt. He's pouting into the bouquet and Copter feels a little bad for even saying anything in the first place, "I mean-- I always enjoy getting flowers from you."

"But you think it's too much?" the frown on his face seems to deepen.

"N-no! You know I love them right?"

Kimmon's peeking up at him through the flowers, "Yea?"

"Yea, I really do," Copter twirls the stem of the flower between his fingers, watching the petals sway as he does, "I wanted you to save a bit of your money that's all."

"Copter," Kimmon places the bouquet onto the counter and pulls the flower from Copter's grasp, carefully placing it next to his flowers. He reaches over the space between them and holds Copter's hands in between his, staring deeply into Copter's eyes with a calm gaze, "Flowers have always been our thing even when we were friends. It's always been another way for me to show my feelings to you because there aren't enough words in our language for me to describe what I feel towards you. I just-- I don't want to stop that you know? I want you to know that you're always in my heart."

Copter has no idea what to say, a little bit stunned at Kimmon's candor. He's pretty sure his ears are red right now and feeling shy all of the sudden, he stares back down at the pink ranunculus, "Um..."

Kimmon squeezes his hands, "Don't worry about my money ok?"

Copter nods.

\--

Bas loudly sneezes into his arm, so much so that Copter pauses the game they've been playing.

"Shit man, we can move this downstairs. I know the flowers can be much."

"S'fine," Bas takes in a deep breath and glaces around Copter's desk and window sill, covered in multiple vases of flowers that Kimmon has kept giving him, "Are you not sick of your room smelling like a pollen bomb though?"

"I've tried to get Kimmon to stop, but he doesn't want to."

"Hmm but why so many yellow tulips? I know your shop has way more flowers than that," Bas restarts the game again, his thumb quickly moving over the joystick.

"He said it's his favorite flower."

Bas snorts, "Corny."

"Yea well, to be honest, it makes me feel a little bad."

"What, why?"

Copter pauses the game again and Bas makes an annoyed sound at that, "Hey!"

"He said he wants to keep giving me flowers because it's a way for him to tell me his feelings that he can't describe."

" _Wow_."

Copter rolls his eyes at Bas' tone, "Yea. And I feel dumb. He's always given me flowers and I don't know what to give back to show my feelings either."

"Copter, I'm gonna do something and I don't want you to yell at me," Bas calmly says, putting his controller down on the table.

"Uh...ok?"

Bas slaps Copter upside the head and he's so shocked by the suddenness of it, he lets out a yell. He holds his hand up towards the area where Bas had hit, massaging the tender spot, "What the _hell_ Bas?"

"Are you stupid?"

"I--"

"Have you thought -- and stay with me here because maybe this is hard to wrap your head around -- about giving him flowers also?"

"Erm..."

"O my god, you work in a flower shop."

"I know! Don't judge me," Copter whines out, curling his feet up on the chair.

He feels like an idiot.

"I don't know how you live without me sometimes," Bas says, picking up the controller again to start up the game.

\--

Copter's watering the houseplants on the white shelf by the window when Kimmon steps into the shop. He almost drops his pail in surprise upon seeing his boyfriend. He didn't expect to see Kimmon for another few days, knowing that he's been busy tutoring his students after school, "Uh h-hey Kimmon!"

Kimmon whips his head towards where Copter is, a blinding smile on his face, "Hey, I missed you," he walks over, wrapping Copter into a warm hug and giving him a quick peck on his forehead, "Ah," he happily sighs out, tightening his arms around Copter.

"Ok ok, I missed you too, but..." Copter pushes Kimmon away a bit and kisses his cheek, "Let me put this away first," he waves the pail in the air.

"Fine," Kimmon steps away and turns around to take a look at some of the buckets, "O these are new," he exclaims, pulling up some of the delphiniums, their different shades of blue sparkling under the natural sunlight that's shining into the shop.

"Yea-- just got them this morning," Copter says, putting the pail behind the counter and walks out towards one of the buckets that's on the other side of the shop where Kimmon wouldn't see him.

Kimmon lets out a loud, dramatic gasp and Copter pauses with what he's doing, "You ok over there?"

"The sunflowers are back!"

"Ah yea, it's the season now for it," Copter mutters, inspecting the petals of the few flowers he's chosen, deciding that they're good enough for a last minute bouquet, "I figured you'd be happy to see those."

"Uh duh, I'm going to buy a whole bunch of these for the classroom and my desk," Kimmon excitedly says. Copter walks back to the counter, grabbing for the shears and snips off the extra leaves and the stems down as quick as he can. He glances over at Kimmon, who is so focused on the sunflowers and Copter's a bit endeared at how Kimmon can't seem to stop smiling at them as he gathers them into his hands.

He wishes he had the time to make the bouquet beautiful by adding other floral additions to it, but sometimes the simpler the better Copter decides and it was enough to convey his feelings. He's sure Kimmon would appreciate it still. By the time he's tying the twine around the brown paper that holds the bouquet together, Kimmon's walking towards the counter with a bundle of sunflowers.

"O that's...a whole lot of those," Copter notes, hiding the bouquet to the side.

"Yea, they were all pretty. I had a hard time deciding," Kimmon hands them over to Copter, "I think my students would like them though," he muses, "They bloom so large and it would brighten up the room a bit."

"How's um...how's the tutoring with them so far?" Copter says as he rearranges the sunflowers on the counter, "Anything fun to tell?"

"O man," Kimmon leans an elbow onto the counter, "Nothing much about tutoring, but I have gossip about those two students I was telling you about a few weeks ago."

"O shit, did they finally get together?"

While Kimmon launches into the school drama of the week (they, in fact, did not get together and it has turned into something of a love square. Kimmon finds it hilarious), Copter snips away at the stems and leaves. He's missed this, listening to Kimmon chatter away about school and nonsense, while he prepared Kimmon's flowers. It's been a couple of weeks due to Kimmon's busy after-school schedule and they haven't had the chances to go out on any dates, other than the quick phone call every night. But phone calls can't replace his presence, so Copter relishes in this a little longer.

"Ah, leave this one out," Kimmon points at one of the sunflowers when Copter is ready to wrap them. It's nearly at full bloom and the largest out of the bunch that Kimmon selected, "That one is for you."

"O um," Copter looks over at him, "Really?"

Kimmon tilts his head, "Yea. It's big enough to symbolize my adoration for you," he says in a frank tone and Copter doesn't understand why he never blushes when he says things like this. He thinks sometimes that Kimmon has no sense of shame, but it's one of the things Copter likes about him anyways.

"Actually..." Copter shuffles to the side, grabbing for the bouquet he made earlier, "I have something for you too."

"O?" Kimmon perks up, standing straighter. He looks so eager like a puppy, "What is it?"

Copter holds out the bouquet of yellow tulips to Kimmon, "I um...I wanted to give something back to you. You're always giving me these flowers and you know I don't necessarily pay attention to their meaning, but I always love whatever you give me. And when I see yellow tulips they make me think of you not because they're your favorite but because you're so bright and happy like one. It's just _you_. I wish I could give you more everyday and I'm going to try to from now on."

The smile on Kimmon's face is exuberant and glowing by the time Copter finishes speaking and he reaches over to take the bouquet from Copter's hands. He looks down at them for a bit before looking back up at Copter, "Copter, do you know why these are my favorite?"

Copter shakes his head.

"There's a lot of meanings for them, but I relate it back to one that says it means there's sunshine in your smile. And even when we were just friends back then, before I realized that what I felt for you was deeper than our friendship, I've always thought your smile was so beautiful and radiant. It made me so happy whenever you smiled at me or laughed at my jokes. I think that made me want to be the reason for your smile and somehow I fell in love with you along the way," Kimmon says this rather wistfully, "So, the flower reminds me of you too."

"Ah...Kimmon," Copter's vision of Kimmon gets a little blurry and he wipes away the tears as quick as he can, "What the hell?" he laughs, feeling his lips quiver, "You always say these things," he whispers. He feels a little overwhelmed and his heart aches. He doesn't know why he's acting like this, but he does, he really does. Copter puts an arm over his eyes, trying not to start bawling and takes in deep breaths.

There's a warmth all around him and he feels Kimmon kissing his forehead. Copter wraps his arms around Kimmon's waist, tucking his head into Kimmon's neck and letting himself be rocked by him. He's warm and strength all in one -- Copter feels all of his love around him.

"O Copter," Kimmon murmurs against his hair, "I really do love you."

Copter presses a kiss to his neck, tightening his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranunculus symbolizes radiant charm. It conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or you are attractive.
> 
> Delphinium, Hybrid symbolizes big-heartedness, fun, lightness and levity. It also indicates ardent attachment.
> 
> Sunflower signifies pure thoughts. It symbolizes adoration and dedication. It is symbolic of dedicated love. It is however also symbolic of haughtiness.
> 
> [source](https://www.pickupflowers.com/flower-guide/flower-meanings)


	6. coda three

Copter lifts the soaked floral foam from the plastic container of water and places it on the workbench. Water droplets drip everywhere across the wood and he quickly wipes the bench down before they fall over to add to the mess of stems and leaves spread out on the floor. While he preferred working at the front counter in order to face the door to watch for any customers, the order was so large he had to make due with working in the back since the tables had a bigger workspace. He's still able to see the front albeit he'd have to turn his head, but it's fine. He taps the serrated knife against the foam, thinking of how to shape it to fit into the basket, when the door opens followed by the sound of the bell ringing throughout the shop.

"I'll be right out there with you!" he calls out.

"Copter! My dear!"

"O," Copter smiles to himself and turns around, waving at Kimmon, "Hey, you're here early."

Kimmon's grin widens and Copter is in a bit of a daze at how good Kimmon looks today, enhanced by being surrounded with the flowers. Although it's the weekend, he's wearing his teaching uniform and Copter remembers him mentioning having to come into the school for work, "I thought you'd be busy today."

"Mhmm. Well, I got bored with grading and figured I might as well fill the time doing something productive with it."

"Right. So you came here to just stand around and do nothing."

"Excuse you, I can stand here as eye candy and bring in all your customers. They'll see me from the window and think 'O shit! Who is that tall, handsome drink in there?' and come in to see all the amazing flowers, then buy out your whole store. You're _welcome_."

Copter snorts and turns back to focus on his task at hand, "Who would ever say that?" and makes a satisfying slice into the foam.

"O hmm," Kimmon teases, "Who was it the other day that told me to keep part of my uniform on and jumped me into their bed?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Copter turns the foam around to cut the other side.

"Yea, I guess it was the other florist I've been dating."

"I knew you had a weird florist kink going on in that head of yours," Copter shaves off another slice in the corner to make it rounder.

Kimmon drapes his body over Copter's back, slumping his whole weight against him. Copter lets out a grunt as he's pressed against the edge of the table, "Kimmon."

He hums, pressing loud, exaggerated kisses into Copter's hair, "You smell like flowers," he says and keeps going. His hands come up to sit around Copter's waist and Copter tries not to laugh at how absurd he's being. He lets go of his knife and pinches the hand that's sneaking around the front of his apron.

"Kimmon! I'm working here."

"Can't you keep working while I hug you like this? I think this arrangement works out," he's nuzzling his face into Copter's hair now or at least that's what Copter thinks he's doing.

"Obviously not."

Kimmon groans and hooks his chin over Copter's shoulder to observe the table, "What are you making now? Are you taking your anger out on that foam? There are better ways to de-stress I think."

"What? No! I'm sculpting it," Copter elbows him and Kimmon still refuses to let go, hands tightening around him, "You're heavy."

That gets Kimmon to leap back, gasping in offense, " _Excuse me_? I'll have you know, I've been going to the gym four times a week. I'm a tall, lean machine of pure muscle."

"Really?" Copter drawls and turns around to look at him. Kimmon flexes an arm, pulling his sleeve halfway up over his bulging bicep. It does look rather nice as Copter remembers a few nights ago in bed when Kimmon held him up and Copter had gripped his hands around them, "Look at this bad boy right here," Kimmon slaps it a few times and lets out a grunt.

"O wow," Copter gasps in a show of admiration, "Do you have a permit to carry those guns around?"

"Feast your eyes on them!" Kimmon keeps going and flexes his other arm up.

"I'll swoon right here," Copter grabs for the edge of the table behind his back, pretending he's about to faint.

"And I'll catch you," he does a ridiculous pose that bodybuilders do at their competitions when showing off their muscles. He grunts out again like a baby lion. Copter snorts and pushes a hand against Kimmon's chest, "You look stupid."

"I may be, but at least I'm hot."

"Sure you are, whatever you tell yourself," Copter turns back to look at the foam, "Now I must work."

"Hey, can I sweep around here at least? It's kind of a mess."

"O. You don't have to."

"It's fine! Let me do something please."

"Well, only if you want. You know where the broom is," Copter picks up his knife again and he can hear Kimmon skip away to do whatever.

Copter's not sure how much time has passed. No customers have come in and he's so absorbed with the arrangement. He inserts the stem of a red dahlia into the foam careful to not upend the pink dahlia that's above it then leans back, tilting his head to see if he needs to add in another flower. It's nearly finished and he just needs to add in a few more smaller flowers to fill it out, he thinks. He looks over at the clock and is taken aback that he'd been working for so long. He's suddenly aware of his legs and they're sore from standing up so long. He gives them a good shake, wiggling his feet around.

Then he realizes he hasn't heard a peep from Kimmon. This isn't that unusual. Kimmon would be working on his papers in the backroom if Copter was busy, but he didn't bring in anything today.

"Kimmon?" he looks around and sees that the floor is clean from when Kimmon swept up the stems and leaves. Further in, he catches a glimpse of Kimmon's back. He's standing in front of another workbench, hunched over as he's looking at whatever it is and his arms are moving as if arranging something.

"Um...Kimmon?" Copter creeps up behind him, "What are you doing?"

Kimmon seems to realize that Copter is close by and whips his head around, "Don't look!"

"Why not?"

He coughs into his hand and attempts to stretch his body across the counter to hide whatever he's doing. He looks comical with how he extends his arms out like that and Copter shakes his ahead, lips pressed together in an attempt to not burst out laughing.

"Are you making a bouquet?"

"No!"

"Kimmon, it's fine if you are. I don't mind as long as I know which flowers you're using for the inventory."

"Well, that's good to know, but I'm not," Kimmon turns around a bit, looking at whatever he's been making, and then folds his arms across his chest.

They both stare at each other as if it's some kind of unspoken staring contest, determined to not lose.

"Ok, come on," Copter breaks his gaze and pokes at Kimmon's belly, "Now I'm curious, what is it?"

Kimmon huffs out a breath, clicking his tongue against his teeth, "I suppose I'm technically done with it. Ok first. Close your eyes."

"Um."

"It's not going to bite you."

"Well. Good. It's not going to be some kind of prank is it?"

"Do I look like I'd do that?"

Copter shrugs.

"Copter!" he sounds a bit hurt and splays a hand across his chest, "Would I _ever_?"

"When you put it like that..."

Kimmon straightens and turns his nose up, "You're so mean to me."

Copter cracks a laugh and comes up to pinch Kimmon's ear, "And you're a _baby_ ," Kimmon puffs out his cheek in annoyance and Copter can't help but lean up to kiss it. Multiple kisses in fact, across his cheek and towards his mouth.

"Ok ok ok," Kimmon pushes Copter back when Copter barely brushes his lips with a peck. There's a pink flush across his cheeks and he looks a little flustered. Copter wants to comment and tease him about it, but he grins up at him instead, "Just close your eyes for me. Please?" Kimmon says the last word with a whiny tone and pleading eyes for good measure.

"Alright then," so Copter does and twiddles his thumbs as he waits, "Well?"

"Yea just-- I want to make sure it won't fall apart."

Copter frowns, wondering what in the world Kimmon made to have that as a worry. Something settles into his hair and he can feel Kimmon's finger brushing strands of hair around. Copter smells something sweet and heady, it's almost cloying. Kimmon's humming to himself as he does so, moving behind Copter and he finally makes a noise of satisfaction, pulling his hands away.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Copter blinks them open, "Uh, what is it? You put something on my head?"

"Hm. I suppose I shouldn't have made you close your eyes."

Copters lets out a "tch" and takes out his phone to turn, flipping on the camera.

It's a flower crown nestled in his hair, made up of purple and blue lilacs. He would have thought it was a filter, but no it's definitely real. He touches it for a moment as he stares at it on his phone.

"O...O wow," he glances up at Kimmon, who's smiling down at him with admiration in his eyes, "I..." Copter's speechless because he never knew Kimmon could create something so lovely and beautiful.

Kimmon's smile widens, "You look so pretty."

"How did you learn how to make this?"

"When I was a student teacher, I was assigned at an elementary school and had to watch them during their breaks between classes," he shrugs, leaning back against the counter, "I would make them from the flowers in the field for the girls in my class and they always liked it, so I kept making it for them. My first few ones were awful, but it's easy to get the hang of after ten tries. Or twenty. I thought I forgot how to make it, but it's like riding a bicycle."

Copter tries to imagine Kimmon making flower crowns for his students and he could see it, tongue probably sticking out as he figures out how to tie the stems together. It's such a sweet image and he wishes he could have seen it in person.

He brushes his fingers against the smooth petals, "Do these mean anything?"

Kimmon brings his hands up and Copter feels the pressure of his fingers going around the crown, "Of course. It's me, what do you think?"

"Mmhmm. So, what do these mean then?"

"Blue lilacs mean happiness. It's how I feel when I'm around you or thinking of you."

Copter presses his lips together, a swoop of happiness flowing through his chest, "Yea?"

"Yep. And then the purple ones," Kimmon's voice drops to a whisper, "Means first love."

Copter stills at that, his mouth slack jawed.

"What?"

"I mean," Kimmon brings his hand down and scratches his neck. He looks shyer if that's possible and lets out a laugh, "You know, I've been in quite a few relationships before you. And of course I loved all of them and always will. But, you're my first friend I fell in love with, fell so deeply for, and I think that must count for something."

"I..." Copter covers his mouth with his hand, "You're my first too."

"I am?" Kimmon looks pleased.

Copter nods. He doesn't know what to say, except maybe cry.

"Aw Copter."

"Shush!" Copter rubs his eyes, "You're so corny and it's your fault!"

Kimmon cradles his hands around Copter's face and hugs him against his chest, "It's ok, my little flower prince. You can cry on me."

Copter lightly punches his shoulder, " _Corny_."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red dahlia - conveys power and strength to the person receiving the flower as a gift
> 
> Pink dahlia - kindness and grace
> 
> Blue lilacs - symbolize happiness and tranquility
> 
> Lilac - the color for which this flower is named, is a light purple that symbolizes a first love
> 
> sources  
> [Dahlia](https://www.flowermeaning.com/dahlia-flower-meaning) & [Lilac](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/lilac-meaning-and-symbolism)


	7. coda four

Kimmons birthday is today and it's the first one since they've gotten together. Copter had been determined to give a thoughtful present this time, instead of the last minute one from when Kimmon dropped the bomb that it was his birthday that very day.

When his own birthday happened a couple of months ago, Kimmon gifted him with a thin, handmade scrapbook of dried petals of the flowers he had given Copter over the time they'd known each other. It wasn't every one of them, not from the very beginning, and Kimmon had relied on his own memory trying to collect as many as he could. There were little snippets he had written, as neatly as he can, about the progression of his feelings and glued next to the petals. It wasn't the prettiest scrapbook. The pages were crudely held together by twine rope and the notes were written on random scraps of binder paper, but it was the most beautiful gift he'd ever received.

Needless to say, Copter cried over it when he opened the gift in his room. Kimmon wasn't there for the small birthday dinner his family had thrown for him and the ache he felt in his chest was so visceral, he needed to talk to him. Despite the both of them having to wake up early for work the next day, Copter called Kimmon late into the night and woke him up.

Of course, they still had birthday sex a few days later at Kimmon's place. _Of course_.

When Valentine's had passed by, they both agreed to not give flowers to each other. "It'd be too cliched," Kimmon had said, "And I already give them to you the rest of the year."

So they had tried the most uncliched, unromantic thing they could think of, which was to play games at Kimmon's place for the night and eat take out.

Of course, they still had Valentine's day sex, "but it's just like normal day sex," Kimmon quipped, slipping off his boxers. _Of course_.

After that, Copter knew his chance to give something touching back to Kimmon would be his birthday.

Copter taps the edge of his phone against his steering wheel, peering out of the window as he stares up at the school building. Kimmon never exactly told him how large the school campus was, but it's quite sprawling and he's a little worried that he might not find Kimmon at all. He wants to see the look on Kimmon's face when he brings him his present at least.

Despite it being a school break and students being off for the next few weeks, Kimmon still had to come in for work to prepare the curriculum for the new school year. He had whined over the phone to Copter last night, moaning about wanting to stay in bed without having to wake early, "on my birthday of alldays."

"Didn't you do the same all the years before?"

"Sshh, logic doesn't exist here."

Copter unlocks his phone, deciding the best course of action would be to text him.

> **Me:** Hey birthday boy, what are you up to?
> 
> **Kimmon:** Eating my sad birthday lunch :( in my sad office :(

It's followed by a picture of Kimmon pouting and holding up a container of salad. Copter could tell he's at his desk in the teachers' office. To Kimmon's side, Copter sees a few petals of the krachiao he'd bought a few days ago -- the lush purple of it brightening up his desk.

Good to know.

> **Me:** Think about the birthday dinner your mom will make for you!
> 
> **Kimmon:** no :( because that will make me more hungry :(

Copter rolls his eyes. He gets a notification of another text being received.

> **Kimmon:** So what's your birthday present for me ;)))
> 
> **Me:** I'll give you my flower
> 
> **Kimmon:**....
> 
> **Kimmon:** Buddy.
> 
> **Kimmon:** Pretty sure you lost that waaaaay before we met
> 
> **Kimmon:** Most definitely did when I think about last week, you naughty dog.
> 
> **Kimmon:** We should do that again
> 
> **Kimmon:** As my present ;)
> 
> **Kimmon:** You can do it to me if you want ;)))) ;))))

And then it's followed by texts of the eggplant and sweat droplets emoji.

Copter snorts at that, "Fucking horndog," he mutters and slips his phone into his pocket before hopping out of the delivery van. He stretches his arms for a bit, observing the campus around him. It's empty of students of course, but the stretch of awnings and long tables where they would normally eat lunch takes him back to his time in school. It makes him nostalgic for all the stupid and silly things he did as a kid. Copter adjusts the delivery uniform he's wearing, tucks in his shirt and adjusts the cap on his head.

Now he's ready.

He slides the back door open and takes out the small dolly, flipping it open so all four wheels of the platform touch the ground. He heaves out his gift, careful to not drop it, but it's so heavy that he nearly does and he wishes Tee were here to help him like he did earlier. When he places it onto the dolly, it starts to roll forward and he grabs for the handle before it can knock into a wall and ruin his present.

After locking the doors, Copter rolls the dolly ahead and walks under the metal awning, the wheels reverberating loudly in the emptiness. He wishes he thought of oiling it with how loud and grating it is. He's not sure where he's heading and makes his way to the main school building and he looks for anyone that may be walking around.

There are tall trees that partially hang into the hallway from where they sit outside and stray leaves fall to the floor. It's quite picturesque and he can't help but take a few quick pictures of it. He tries to imagine Kimmon wandering around these hallways and with his students milling around. While examining the variety of spring flowers that bloom in the bushes, Copter catches a glimpse of someone, who he's sure is a teacher based on the familiar uniform.

"Excuse me, hello," he politely calls out, his voice ringing in the empty hall. The teacher whips around and he has the sternest look on his face -- his eyebrows furrowing and mouth flattened into a line. There's a giant wart on his forehead, right above his left eyebrow and it only lends to the menacing expression on his face. Copter gulps, a little grateful he never had this man as his teacher before, "I have a delivery to make and was told to go to the teachers' office to drop it off. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

The teacher frowns, eyeing the gift with disapproving eyes, "Hmm. And what is this?"

"I uh. A present, I suppose. I dunno."

"It's extravagant," the teacher sniffs at it and Copter's a little offended because it's not like his gift is that terrible, "It shouldn't be here."

Copter taps his shoe, wondering what he should do, "I mean. I'm already here," he says instead.

The teacher gives him a look and he flashes back to any time he's been scolded by his teachers for talking back, "If school was still in session, this wouldn't be allowed."

"Well," Copter offers a smile, hoping that looking a little friendly would help appease the man. It's what he'd imagine his mother and Kimmon would tell him to do, "I'll be out of your hair if I could drop this off. I have other deliveries to make."

There's a loud, irritable sigh.

"Fine, I suppose it's alright. The office is down the right two hallways that way," the teacher points down the corridor, "You can't miss it. There's a sign and everything."

"Thank you so much!" Copter sees him roll his eyes. He tries not to roll his eyes back and moves forward. The wheels of the dolly continue to squeak and echo in the deserted halls. Copter wonders if any of the classrooms he's passing by are Kimmon's and if school was still in session, he'd have snuck in to leave a silly note on the board for him. But that's probably best left to their text messages.

He eventually reaches his destination, the simple plaque over the door indicating it's the teachers' office. Copter peeks in through the glass window on the door and after scanning through the room, he sees Kimmon. He's finished his lunch and is now all slouched over his desk, writing something down and his face full of concentration. There's a couple of glass vases on the corner of his desk, filled to the brim with a variety of flowers, some wilting more than others. It does add a pop of color to the otherwise bland room and Kimmon looks lovely surrounded by them. The tan uniform Kimmon wears seemingly glows from the sunlight peeking in through the broad windows.

He's rubbing the delicate nape of his neck and another teacher passes by, handing him a stack of papers. He looks up brightly smiling at her and they start to chat. Copter smiles to himself, happy to see how Kimmon looks in his environment and he wishes he could see how Kimmon is teaching to his students. He's sure Kimmon is just as animated.

Copter takes a deep breath, counting one, two, three to himself and lightly knocks against the door with his knuckles. The teacher closest to the door turns around and curiously stares at Copter as she walks towards him. She slides the door open and they both politely greet each other, "How may I help you?" she asks with an open, friendly smile.

"I have a delivery," Copter points down at his dolly, "As you can see."

Her reaction is the opposite of the previous teacher's, "O! Wow, it's so beautiful. And so...big. Who is it for?" she leans down, peering at it with inquisitive eyes.

He pulls out his clipboard from under his arm, pretending to figure out who it could be for, "Hmm, let me see here," he flips the order form over, "For a Kimmon?"

"O! Teacher Warodom, yes-- Ah! That's right, it's his birthday!" she turns away, calling for him as she rushes to his desk. Copter sees him turn towards her, but his view is blocked when she stands in front of Kimmon, her voice raising in excitement.

"Huh? A delivery?" Kimmon asks and there's a screech of his chair moving against the floor. Copter decides it's his time to shine and rolls the squeaky dolly in. Their eyes meet and Kimmon's eyes widen.

"Co--" he breaks off, staring at Copter, jaw dropped.

"I have a birthday delivery for you sir," Copter says, trying not to laugh. Other teachers come to gather around, exclaiming in surprise.

"O my _god_ , Kimmon," the woman Kimmon was talking to earlier exclaims, "Is this from your bo-- um... your partner?" she claps her hands, "It's so beautiful."

It's the largest bouquet Copter's ever made, made up of white gardenias, red and pink camellias, white heathers, and the biggest calla lilies he could find. He had recruited Tee to help him with the finishing touches to make the presentation more elegant and Tee had declared if Kimmon didn't find it romantic enough, then he'd take it for himself to give to his girlfriend.

Kimmon's face pinkens, "Erm. Yea, I think so. Pretty sure," he flicks his eyes towards Copter before staring back down at the basket. Copter knows that Kimmon would figure out what the flowers mean. He seems to with how he stares down at it, his eyes shining with emotion.

"Wow, this is more of a Valentine's bouquet than a birthday one isn't it?"

"Who cares?" a teacher turns towards Copter, "You can put it here," she waves her hand at an empty desk further down. Copter nods and when he attempts to pick it up, he nearly drops it and there's loud gasps surrounding them, until Kimmon holds the other end of the bouquet.

Their hands meet and Copter feels Kimmon's fingers tighten around his like a secret handhold.

It's not that they aren't out as a couple. Both of their families know, some more accepting than others. All their closest friends know at least and most have been supportive of it. Kimmon had told a few of his coworkers, but he's never shown pictures due to having to keep his professionalism. While they know of his status, it isn't as if Kimmon could bring Copter around to any school functions without dealing with certain disapproval.

Copter tightens his grip around the base of the bouquet.

Once placed on the desk, they both step back and everyone else oohs and aahs. Tee had suggested instead of using a vase, to use a rather elaborate ornamental bowl, and the flowers gracefully fan over the edge in a way that only Tee was able to do. Copter does owe Tee at least three dinners for this.

Someone sighs, "My husband has never given me something so beautiful," she nudges a shoulder to Kimmon's, "I'm jealous."

"I mean, I only deserve the best," Kimmon brags and she rolls her eyes. Copter laughs into his hand and Kimmon's eyes shine.

"O, hey," another teacher plucks out the envelope that Copter tucked into the bouquet earlier, "There's a letter for you!"

Kimmon glances at Copter and unfolds the letter, then cackles with loud laughter, bending forward. Copter grins, powerless to the exuberant sound. He wishes he can bottle it up and holds it to his heart on the days he feels a little down, but he supposes having the real thing is better.

"What is it?"

Kimmon folds the paper up, slipping it into his pocket, "Something silly. My partner is a weirdo."

Copter's about to retort he isn't as weird as Kimmon, but he looks down instead.

"Is that all?" a teacher asks Copter.

"Um yes!" he jumps, realizing there wasn't any reason for him to be here anymore, "I'll be out of your hair."

"Ah..." Kimmon starts, a hand outstretched towards Copter but he drops it and presses his lips together, "Thank you for bringing this to me."

"No problem."

The walk back to the van is quick, seeing as he knows the direction he has to go in. He thankfully doesn't run into that one teacher on his way back. After putting away the dolly into the back of the delivery van, he climbs into his seat with a sigh.

Copter puts his face into his hands, smiling to himself, and he feels like there's a glow that's only growing bigger inside of him. The happiness that radiated off of Kimmon's face was worth taking that time off of work. He wonders if this is what Kimmon feels all the time when he gifts Copter with flowers because it's a little addicting, this high of bliss and satisfaction.

He inserts his keys into the ignition and pulls up the directions on his phone to head back to the flower shop. When he looks up, he sees Kimmon running towards the van, his hand waving at Copter when their eyes meet. Shocked, he shuts off the engine and presses the unlock button as he watches Kimmon head straight for the passenger door.

Kimmon clamors into the passenger side of the car, still panting from his run. He grabs for the water bottle that Copter has in the cup holder and chugs it down. Copter leans against his door, staring at him in amusement and wonders what Kimmon will have to say.

"Don't drink too much of that. I won't have any left."

Kimmon empties it anyways, the plastic crushing in his fist, then throws it towards the back. Copter reminds himself to grab something to drink on the way back to the shop.

"You!" Kimmon points a finger at him.

"Me."

Kimmon chews on his lower lip and his eyebrows furrow. For a second, Copter wonders if he is mad about his gift and well, that just won't do. He had thought Kimmon would love it and self doubt creeps into his brain that he may have not carefully thought this through. Just because their whole relationship revolved around flowers, didn't necessarily mean Kimmon would want that.

Suddenly, Kimmon rushes forward, hand gripping at Copter's jaw, and hauls him into a heated kiss. Copter's hands flail a bit from surprise before he takes hold of Kimmon's shoulders and brings him in closer.

"Think you one upped any romantic gesture I've ever done," Kimmon gasps into his mouth.

"Doubt it. But, I take it you like it then."

"Fucking love it. Fuck, I love _you_ ," Kimmon kisses him again, slow and sweet. Copter brings a hand up, carding his fingers through Kimmon's hair and petting him. His elbow knocks against the steering wheel when Kimmon tilts his head back and the languid kiss turns a little filthy, their tongues meeting between plush mouths.

Copter pushes Kimmon back, "Wait, I don't want that one teacher catching us."

Kimmon's panting and leans forward to nuzzle his lips to Copter's cheek, "What teacher?"

"He had this big wart on his forehead," Copter mutters, closing his eyes to Kimmon's affections.

"O. Yea, ha. Did you run into him?"

"Yea, thought he was going to kick me out before I could give you your gift."

Kimmon laughs, his breath bouncing along Copter's face and he continues pressing kisses up to his temple, "He's not so bad after you get to know him, but he's back in the office now if you're that worried," He leans back, staring back at Copter with open adoration, "Thank you again. I think that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

Copter's heart aches hearing that. Because he thinks Kimmon should be showered with love just as much as he gives. He brings Kimmon's hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles there. He hears a sharp intake of breath and when he glances up, Kimmon is flushed, a pretty pink across his cheeks.

"I'll see you on Friday?" he asks, still holding Kimmon's hand against his lips.

"Um. Y-yea," Kimmon nods and looks away from Copter. His hand is trembling and Copter rubs a thumb across in comfort. He keeps his gaze on Kimmon's side profile, who is still staring straight ahead and the pink flush on his face becomes more on the side of red. Copter tries not to, but since it's just the two of them, a giggle comes out of his mouth.

Kimmon squints his eyes at him, "You're being a lot today aren't you?"

"You deserve it. You don't like it?"

"I-- I like it!" Kimmon's ears and the back of his neck are even redder, "Just-- um....y'know...not used to it," he stares at the floor now, his voice dropping to a mumble.

Wanting to help him from embarrassing himself, Copter squeezes his hand, "You can use the coupon to get that thing you want me to do to you on Friday."

"I can't believe you wrote that in the most romantic bouquet ever."

"One more kiss before I go?"

"Yea, c'mere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krachiao - symbolizes love
> 
> White gardenias - you're lovely, secret love
> 
> Red camellia - passionate love, you're a flame in my heart
> 
> Pink camellia - longing for you
> 
> White heather - wishes will come true, protection
> 
> Calla lily - beauty
> 
> sources: [Asian Flowers](https://florgeous.com/asian-flowers) & Thailand Flower Store


End file.
